Puzzle v castellano
by w-e-i-r-d-b
Summary: AU cuando Ryoga va a vivir una temporada en la casa de su papa y conoce por primera vez a su hermano... pero hay cosas que nadie comprende... entre ellas al hermano menor...
1. The shadow in the corner

Bueno… yo la verdad tengo esta historia hace miles de años… solo que la tenía en ingles. Durante estas últimas semanas he estado continuándola pero no se por que pero me da pereza continuarla en inglés.

Mi primera idea para este fic fue hacerlo tipo Brotherly love pero pienso que por ahí se me salen algunas cosas medio raras… aún no estoy segura de cómo segura esta historia… en todo caso me gustaría oír su opinión.

Esta historia no se que tan lejos este de ser un universo alterno por que ni yo misma se bien cual es la procedencia de Ryoga…. Algunos dicen que es el hijo, otros que es adoptivo… por ahí también escuche la teoría de ser medios hermanos… en todo caso yo aquí me estoy basando en lo último.

**Puzzle**

**Capítulo 1: The shadow in the corner**

Era un día normal con bastante viento. Las hojas de los árboles estaban por todas partes, en las calles, en los jardines, en los parques… en los techos. Las personas del lugar caminaban por las calles usando chompas y casacas, por ahí algunos hasta usaban botas y zapatillas… en todo caso la ropa predominante era la de época de invierno. Pero en este océano yo era un caso aparte y sentía como provocaba el frío cuando me veían pasar a su costado.

Yo particularmente me sentía muy cómodo usando un pantalón corto y una camisa del tipo hawaiana… no podía usar esto sin sandalias… verdad? Pero a pesar que yo estaba en un país libre no estaba libre de oír comentarios como 'este muchacho esta loco!', 'Usar esa ropa con tanto frío!'. Por mi parte no sentía frío, al contrario estaba en confort.

-"Disculpe… estoy buscando la calle Oak. A la familia Echizen."

-"Oh… eso esta como a cuatro calles más abajo." – un señor amablemente me indicó.

-"Gracias señor!" – El señor siguió su camino calle arriba pero cuando finalmente llegó a la esquina se atrevió a preguntarme.

-"Acaso no sientes frío chico? Deberías usar algo de abrigo sino te vas a enfermar"

-"Este clima no me da frío señor… pero gracias por preocuparse" – Deje al señor perplejo y continué mi camino hacia mi destino final. La casa lucía exactamente como la fotografía que había recibido dos meses atrás. Esta era la primera vez que venía aquí, jamás había venido antes a Nueva York… Había estado viviendo antes en California con mi mama cuando la carta de mi papá llegó.

Desde luego que sabía quien era mi padre y también sabía que la razón por la cual no vivía con nosotros era por que se había vuelto a casar… pero a decir verdad él en realidad nunca se había llegado a casar con mi mamá… y solo Dios sabía por que.

Al principio no estaba dispuesto a aceptar esta invitación por que me parecía un poco extraño estar ahí… como que no era mi lugar después de todo. Papá por otro lado siempre venía a visitarme y a pasar un tiempo conmigo por lo menos dos veces al año y jamás me había faltado algo… a pesar que no estábamos tan cerca siempre se había preocupado por mí pero siempre era extraño conocer a la otra parte de mi familia.

Lo único que sabía de ellos era que el nombre de su esposa era Rinko y que mi hermano menor tenía seis años más o menos. EL nombre de mi hermano menor era… Ryoma pero no tenía el placer de conocerlo ni siquiera por foto. Mi papa me había enviado algunas fotos para conocerlo pero lo único que había en ellas era un brazo o una pierna… a veces lograba ver algo de su espalda… pero su cara era un gran misterio… tratar de tener una imagen completa de él era como armar un rompecabezas.

El viento dejo de soplar cuando llamé a la puerta. Todo se oía tan silencios dentro de esa casa que al principio pensé que no había nadie hasta que escuche un par de pasos al otro lado de la puerta… por la figura contorneada por el vidrio de la entrada era papá.

-"Hey! Al fin has venido! Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi!"

-"Si oyaji! Entonces…" – pero algo captó mi atención, un ruido venía desde detrás de la puerta. Me di la vuelta para ver que era lo que había provocado ese sonido pero lo único que llegué a ver fue una pequeña sombra.

-"Hey Ryoma ven acá para que conozcas a tu hermano mayor, Ryoga!"– La pequeña sombra era bastante linda para mí. Usaba un enterizo de jean y un polo rojo de manga corta además de una gorra blanca con alero que le cubría la mayor parte de la cara. No me pude resistir ni un momento más y salté a su lado quitándole la gorra para remover su cabello suave como de bebe con mis manos. Al parecer cogí desprevenido a Ryoma que no sabía exactamente como reaccionar pero su fastidio se hacía notorio… al parecer no le gustaban los ataques sorpresa.

-"Itai…hanase!"

-"Nee chibisuke!" – lo salude y lo abracé como si fuera mi oso de peluche… cada vez lo sentía más enojado. Yo hermano mayor? El parecía ser mayor que yo por su seriedad… a su lado yo era el bebé.

-"Oye Ryoga, deja al chiquito enojado en paz… el no sabe lo que es una broma!" – su papa le dio la advertencia para que lo dejara irse mientras agarraba mi maleta y me ayudaba a meterla en la casa – "Sabes como jugar tenis?"

-"Claro! Tu me enseñaste… recuerdas?" – Nanjiroh sonrió y me ofreció jugar un rato. Nos cambiamos de ropa para empezar y salimos al patio trasero. Tenía una cancha de tenis en su patio… obviamente no era una reglamentaria pero por lo menos tenía la forma dibujada en el pasto del jardín. Mientras jugábamos la pequeña sombra se apareció detrás de una ventana, nos estaba mirando jugar. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos tratando de captarme mejor… me estaba probando?

-"No quieres venir y jugar conmigo mayor?" – lo volví a sorprender distraído pero cuando notó que lo había descubierto. Dudo un poco ante mi pregunta, si jugar o no… al final retomo el camino de sus pasos y se alejo de mí.

-"Es tímido. No sabe como hacer amigos pero cuando sea grande y se convierta en profesional… él lo tiene todo para lograrlo. Por el momento solo necesita mucha practica... tu que opinas?"

-"Quieres que practiqué con él?"

-"Solo enséñale algunos movimientos… El es especial, aprende rápido pero por el momento no puede hacer muchas cosas todavía… necesita crecer un poco más. No le tengas compasión… es muy persistente. Nunca sabe cuando tiene que darse por vencido" - Ryoma sonaba interesante… cada vez más. Pero lo primero que tenía que hacer era hablarle. La única palabra que le había logrado sacar era 'Itai'… ni siquiera era inglés!

Pero mi primer paso en este nuevo lugar fue ir al dormitorio que me habían asignado para desempacar mis cosas… estaba muy tranquilo buscándole un lugar a mi ropa interior cuando sentí de nuevo la sombra. Si mis cálculos no me fallaban debía estar Escondido detrás de la puerta o quizás en el ropero. Pretendí no haberme dado cuenta de su presencia y continué arreglando mis cosas esperando a que él hiciera el primer movimiento. Después de un rato me senté en mi nueva cama y mirñe hacia la puerta… la sombra de Ryoma estaba proyectada en el piso en completo silencio hasta que ambos escuchamos la voz de papá…

-"Por que no intentas hablarle a tu hermano mayor, no seas tímido tonto!" – Nanjiroh prácticamente le grito a Ryoma en la oreja hacienda que esta saltara como si fuese un gato asustado que emprendió la huída apenas pudo. – "Oye chico vuelve acá! No seas grosero y ven y habla como el hombre que se supone eres! Ya no sé que más hacer para que este chico cambie" – con esto papá continuó su camino por el pasillo… quizás se dirigía a su cuarto.

Después de arreglar mis cosas decide explorar la casa. La casa era un poco más grande que la que compartía con mi mamá. La cocina era grande y estaba pintada de amarillo con una ventana grande que iluminaba el lugar y daba hacía el patio trasero, el comedor estaba decorado con mueblería que asemejaba madera vieja y flores por todas partes y la sala estaba pintada de un color crema. La casa además tenía una lavandería, un baño para los invitados, una sala de televisión, un estudio en el primer piso. En la segunda planta solo se encontraba el dormitorio principal y otros tres dormitorios menores, uno en el que iba a dormir yo, uno bastante pequeño y uno al final del pasillo… ese seguro era la habitación de Ryoma.

Si Ryoma no quería hablarme entonces yo sería quien iniciaría la conversación. Decidí pues imitar los pasos de Ryoma y sin que se diera cuenta le di un vistazo a su habitación. La pequeña sombra con su cuerpo real estaba tirado encima de su cama dormido y su cuarto era un completo desastre. Parecía que en algún tiempo sus paredes habían estado decoradas con posters de tenistas famosos pero ahora los posters rotos daban la impresión de una habitación sucia alrededor suyo. Traté de acercarme a él caminando por entre todos los escombros sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo… estaba completamente dormido pero sus ojos se veían húmedos… habría estado llorando?

La verdad no tenía idea de lo que podía hacer por que jamás había tenido un hermano menor… ni siquiera éramos de edades cercanas pero el a comparación mió era pequeñito y lindo. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer en ese momento fue taparlo con una frazada que tenía agarrada a su costado. Si quería conocer a mi hermano quizás un buen punto de partida sería investigar sus costumbres y que mejor lugar para empezar que su mismo cuarto. Que le gustaba hacer, que no le gustaba, que hacía a diario… todo. Los libros de su estante me daban un dato importante… estaba en primer grado de primaria, era un buen alumno al parecer y también le gustaban mucho los gatos por que tenía dibujos de ellos por todas partes. Al parecer le gustaba usar pantalones cortos en vez de los convencionales. Tenía una raqueta pequeña que le iba a su tamaño y varias pelotas en una caja. Definitivamente era un niño extraño por que no tenía otro tipo de juguetes, no tenía carritos o muñecos de acción, no habían juegos de mesa, monopolio o legos. Su televisor estaba puesto en un canal deportivo… que clase de niño era? Quizás mañana en la mañana podría recabar más información.

Más tarde Rinko me llamó a cenar. Todos estaban sentados en la mesa para cuando yo baje pero él único que no estaba era Ryoma… seguiría durmiendo?

-"Donde esta chibisuke?" – los dos me miraron pero siguieron comiendo.

-"Debe estar jugando por ahí… Yo creo que él se va cuando yo llego… pero seguro llegara en cualquier momento" – y así fue. La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Ryoma entro con su raqueta al hombro, estaba todo sudoroso pero caminó al lado de la mesa y siguió de largo hacia su cuarto – "No te tomes mucho tiempo, mira que la comida ya esta servida"

-"Iyada… Me voy a dormir"

-"Seguro?"

-"Los veo mañana" – y desapareció por las escaleras. El no era un niño común y corriente, el era un adulto, demasiado serio.

-"Bueno mañana es día de colegio… pero si tu necesitas descansar de repente es mejor que te quedes en casa… solo si tu quieres claro" – Rinko era una Buena madre en especial viendo el cuidado que le daba a la casa. Además ella trabajaba en una compañía de quien sabe que cosa. Pero en mi casa si yo le dijera algo parecido a mi mama ella probablemente me hubiera castigado o me hubiera obligado a comer aún así yo no quisiese. Por que no le exigía un poquito más de respeto?

-"No te preocupes por ese tonto… él comió bastante en la tarde así que es lógico que no tenga hambre ahora. El duerme demasiado… le encanta dormir".

Cuando terminaron de comer se fueron todos a dormir. Les dije que prefería ir al colegio al día siguiente por que si me quedaba en casa me aburriría demasiado por que no tendría nada que hacer. El colegio siempre era un buen lugar para perder el tiempo y hacer nuevos amigos.

Estaba echado en mi cama mirando con más detenimiento mi Nuevo lugar. Definitivamente era diferente a mi casa. Aquí tenía demasiada libertad, a papá a tiempo completo, un montón de lugares desconocidos para ir a explorar, una cancha en donde jugar y un hermano menor al cual cuidar. Mañana sería un gran día, hablaría de una vez con Ryoma y trataría de ser su amigo… todo iba a salir perfectamente.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Escuchó que alguien lo llamaba desde lejos. Donde estaba se sentía calentito y el solo pensar que tarde o temprano tendría que salir de ese lugar no le gustaba. Sus frazadas le fueron quitadas mostrándolo como si fuera un gato acurrucado en medio de la cama. El quería seguir durmiendo pero algo no le dejaba ser sincero y decirlo abiertamente… no ahora, este era su primer ía en el lugar y tenía que dar una buena impresión. Se paró y se fue al baño para alistarse para el primer día de colegio. Quizás debió pensar un poco más en la oferta que le hicieron para quedarse en casa, pudo haber tenido un día libre para descansar pero ahora estaba tarde y no podía cambiar de opinión. Cuando salió del baño y se fue a su cuarto pudo escuchar gritos en el cuarto de Ryoma. No pudo más con su curiosidad y se fue a ver que era lo que pasaba.

Nanjiroh y Rinko estaban ahí tratando de levantera a Ryoma. El sin embargo seguía durmiendo o quizás tratando de no hacerles caso. La situación cada vez se hacía más insoportable por que después Nanjiroh cansado de todo esto optó por tirarle agua. Mojo su mano y comenzó a salpicarle directo a la cara… ahora si el niño se había despertado.

-"Baka! Quiero seguir durmiendo!".

-"Eso no me interesa! Ahora apúrate que vas a llegar tarde al colegio, te voy a llevar" – Rinko mientras tanto comenzó a buscarle algunas ropas para acelerar el proceso, le dio un beso a su hijo en la frente y lo dejo para que se terminara de alistar.

-"Apúrate chibisuke!" – Ryoma lo miro con una Mirada asesina, agarró las cosas que su mama le había dejado al lado y paso a su costado sin dirigirle la palabra. Estaba demasiado cansado como para hablarle así que era mejor pretender no haberlo visto.

El desayuno no transcurrió en silencio y parecía que así era siempre. A Nanjiroh le encantaba hacer burla de Ryoma y su tendencia de dormir demasiado. Rinko estaba preocupada en tratar de detener a su marido por que se notaba a leguas que Ryoma ya estaba enojado. Ryoga por otra parte escuchaba todo tratando de descifrar como era la vida en ese lugar a diario. Por supuesto que se rió de todas las bromas que hizo su papá, era gracioso en especial cuando imitaba a Ryoma… eso al parecer era lo que más irritaba al pequeño.

-"Cuando regreses vamos a jugar un poco… en cambio tu Ryoma, ayer no jugaste conmigo… será que lo hiciste por que Ryoga es mejor que tu?" – y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso. El pequeño estrello la taza contra la mesa derramando la leche, se le veía demasiado enojado ahora.

-"Me voy al carro. Apúrate que no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa".

-"Oye, no es mi culpa que te hayas quedado dormido más de la cuenta!"

-"Ya déjalo Nanjiroh! Lo has hecho enojar otra vez, que pretendes lograr con eso?" – Rinko dejó la mesa y salió persiguiendo a Ryoma hasta el carro. Ella tenía razón, no había razón para decirle esas cosas pero sería ese el motivo por el que Ryoma siempre estaba molesto? Era por que tenía sueño o era por la presencia de Ryoga ahí?

-"Tu crees que hice mal?"

-"Si… creo que no le agrado mucho… yo quiero hablarle pero el no me hace caso" – Nanjiroh se puso a pensar ahora.

-"El solo necesita tiempo para pensar… es solo un niño cabeza dura y a veces es bastante duro a la hora de lanzar comentarios así que trata de no hacerle demasiado caso" – terminaron el desayuno y se fueron al garaje. Nanjiroh condujó hasta el colegio dejando a Rinko en camino hacia su trabajo. Ryoma seguía enojado y completamente mudo durante todo el camino. Cuando el carro se detuvo salió y se fue corriendo hacia dentro del coelgio. Ryoga lo siguió de lejos buscando su propia aula. A él no le gustaba ser el chico nuevo pero tenía que admitir que era una sensación extrañamente interesante… estaba muy emocionado.

Para resumir el día de Ryoga estuvo bueno. El era chistoso y amigable. Todo el que le hablaba trataba de preguntarle cosas acerca de California y lo que hacía ahí. Todos pensaban que era lo máximo y para la hora del almuerzo ya estaba considerado entre los chicos más populares del colegio… un día bastante bueno para ser su primer día. Cuando él entró a la cafetería sus nuevos amigos lo rodearon. Esta cafetería era un poco más pequeña que la de su colegio pero era bastante acogedora. Decidió servirse un poco del spaghetti, un brownie y una gaseosa de naranja. Se sentó en una de las mesas al medio de la cafetería, desde su lugar podía ver a todos, incluso a su hermano menor que hacía una fila para poder servirse algo de la cafetería.

Ryoma recibió su comida y se fue a sentar a un lado en una de las esquinas de la cafetería… solo. No tenía amigos sentados a su costado y comía muy despacio, a decir verdad daba la impresión que jugaba con la comida. Si sus ojos no lo engañaban Ryoma había pedido un pollo frito, un brownie y una botella de leche. Pero desde lejos también pudo darse cuenta de algo bastante aparente… Ryoma era un fanático del tenis por que cargaba la raqueta en su bolsa. Acaso este colegio tenía canchas de tenis? O estaría acaso metido en algún tipo de entrenamiento?

-"Que miras?" – Una de las chicas con las que estaba sentado le preguntó. El sin embargo le sonrió y se paró de la mesa.

-"Vuelvo en un minuto!" – comenzó a caminar hacía la mesa de Ryoma solo para sentarse a su lado y despeinar su cabello – "Y como te fue el día de hoy chibisuke?"

-"Itai" – Acaso esto era lo único que podía decir? El chiquito intentó sacárselo de encima y continuar comiendo – "Mi vida no es asunto tuyo así que déjame en paz!"

-"Pero somos hermanos chibisuke! Vamos… cuéntame algo!"

-"Por que no te vas con tus amigos… te están llamando" – Ryoga volteó a ver hacia su mesa y si, efectivamente sus amigos lo estaban llamando – "Bueno nos vemos más tarde entonces!" – en verdad era duro para hablar. Ryoma continúo solo en su mesa hasta que escuchó la voz de otro niño y la familiar voz de su hermano.

-"Oye Echizen… dame tu brownie!"

-"Consigue el tuyo… baka!"

-"Detesto cuando dices eso! Por que no puedes hablar como los demás y no en tu idioma de jalado?"

-"Largate… BAKA!" - Ryoma continuo comiendo pero ahora agarró su brownie de la discordia y lo puso en un lugar seguro lejos del gordo. El gordo se dió cuenta y le apretó el brazo a Ryoma hasta que después de mucho dolor lo soltó. Ahora agarro el brownie y se fue de la escena dejando a Ryoma ahí. El no podia permitir eso, tenía que proteger a su pequeño e indefenso hermano. Pero justo cuando lo iba a defender vio que no era necesario. Una naranja voló directamente hacia el brazo del gordo y esta vez fue el quien soltó el brownie.

-"Estas empezando a oler a cadáver Echizen!" – Ryoga no atinó a hacer algo cuando el gordo paso hecho una furia por su lado pero cuando se dio cuenta cuales eran sus intenciones se movió. Al parecer fue Ryoma quien lanzó la naranja usando la raqueta, fue un buen tiro… y solo tenía seis años! Pero ahora el gordo estaba encima de su hermano zamaqueándolo por el cuello de su polo agitándolo violentamente. Los otros chicos que estaban mirando la escena no hacían nada más que incentivar la pelea.

-"Détente! Déjalo en paz si no quieres terminar en la oficina del director! Por que te juro que yo mismo te voy a llevar hasta allá si es que no lo dejas en este momento!" - El gordo parecía haberse asustado con su amenaza y dejo a Ryoma – "Estas bien chibisuke?"

-"No necesitaba tu ayuda. Solo déjame en paz o consigue una vida!" – Ryoma agarró sus cosas y salió de la cafetería como pudo.

Pero que le pasaba a este niño? Si necesitaba ayuda a leguas! Quizá no había llegado a las lágrimas pero si necesitaba ayuda. 'Gracias' era una palabra tan dura de decir?

-"Que te dijo el chiquito ese? Es un testarudo. Siempre termina así… por lo menos esta vez si llego a pegarle al gordo ese. Ese golpe con la naranja debió dolerle!"

-"Ese chico es muy antisocial. Mi hermano lleva algunas clases con él… es un chico bastante extraño"

-"Dicen que su papa era un professional del tennis y que ahora esta tratando de enseñarle lo que sabe pero al enano ese no le sale nada" – sería verdad lo que decían? – "Yo lo vi la vez pasada jugando contra la pared. Pero recien esta aprendiendo a jugar, lo bueno es que es persistente… anoche se quedo hasta muy tarde practicando cerca de mi casa"

-"En serio? Eso resuelve el misterio entonces" – sus amigos no entendieron lo que decía – "Mi hermanito entonces es un verdadero fanático del tenis entonces… bueno, medio hermano"

-"No… imposible! Ustedes son tan diferentes!"

-"Si… lo sé… Y donde es que vives Dereck?" – estaba tratando de conseguir información acerca de su hermano a la hora de almuerzo. Por no hacer nada Ryoma ya era bien conocido por todos, incluso sus papas eran conocidos en el colegio. – "De repente podría ir a tu casa y jugar un poco… no conozco a nadie por aquí, recién llegué ayer" – todos estaban con sus bocas abiertas.

Las clases se reanudaron, historia era muy aburrida así que a mitad de clase salió a lavarse la cara al baño… aunque después le dieron ganas de hacer otras cosas así que se metió a uno de los cubículos. Mientras estaba ahí alguien entro también al baño y como a Ryoga siempre lo había comido la curiosidad se animó a dar un vistazo. Ryoma se estaba lavando las manos que estaban cubiertas de pintura roja, al parecer había estado en clase de arte.

-"Hola chibisuke! Como esta tu día?" Ryoma se apresuró en lavarse las manos para salir de ahí – "Estas intentando ignorarme… chibisuke?" – odiaba que le dijeran chibisuke.

-"Hasta que al fin entendiste el mensaje!" – Ryoma termino de limpiar sus manos y caminó hacia la puerta pero Ryoga que era más alto y más rápido llego antes que él y se puso delante de la puerta – "Sal de mi camino!"

-"Eres muy malo… eres tan malo como…"

-"Tanto como papa para decirte cosas sobre mí! No deberías estar tan sorprendido entonces, ahora hazte a un lado que tengo que salir" – Este chiquito lo estaba empezando a volver loco, en verdad era un fastidio. Ryoga ya estaba harto de eso y sin pensarlo mejor lo tomó de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo hasta que notó que Ryoma cerraba sus ojos para no marearse – "Itaii.."

-"Itai… acaso eso es lo único que sabes decir? Por que no hablas como un chico normal, habla como todos los demás y te dejo ir!" – Ryoma se veía asustado. Esta era la primera vez que alguien lo sacudía de esa manera. El no entendía por que todos decían que él no era normal, querían que actuara normalmente… que era lo que hacía mal?

-"Me tengo que ir a clases… mi profesora me esta esperando" – logró zafarse de las manos de su hermano mayor y se fue corriendo hasta su salón. Quería ponerse a llorar a pesar que él nunca lloraba en público… nunca con nadie alrededor, siempre solo.

Ryoga en cambio no se movió. Esto definitivamente no había sido un buen comienzo. Salió del baño y vio al niño doblar la esquina del corredor.

-"Oii chibisuke… espérame cuando terminen tus clases… te voy a ir a recoger para regresarnos juntos!" – Ryoma solo levantó el brazo como para decir que si lo había escuchado antes de desaparecer por completo. Era malo que esa fuera la única manera en la que ellos podían mantener una conversación… asustándolo de esa manera no era el comienzo que a él le hubiera gustado.

Ryoga regreso a su salon e intentó prestar más atención a la clase de historia. En verdad la clase era demasiado aburrida… la voz de la profesora no ayudaba y más era lo que le provocaba el sueño que otra cosa… por que estas cosas tenían que ser tan aburridas? Después de historia le tocaba ir al laboratorio de ciencias… esta clase fue mejor que la anterior aunque el olor lo mareaba un poco y una vez más pidió permiso para ir al baño. Mojarse la cara no fue suficiente así que probo con tomar algo de agua… su garganta estaba seca. El laboratorio estaba un poco más lejos que el resto de los salones pero si estaba al lado de los salones de arte… quizás se podía escapar un rato para ir a ver a su hermano haber que hacía ahora.

Cuando llego se detuvo en la ventana para inspeccionar un poco. Todos los niños estaban haciendo dibujos con las manos, otros se ensuciaban con las justas los dedos, pero ninguno parecía haberse enterado de la existencia de los pinceles. Ryoma estaba ahí, no le sorprendió para nada encontrarlo en una de las esquinas del salón cubierto de pintura. Su cara tenía manchas verdes, rojas; tenía pintura azul también mientras que sus manos estaban amarillas. Ryoga no pudo resistirse más y se metió al salón para ver que tipo de pintura estaba hacienda. Se dio un golpe mental cuando vio que lo que había dibujado era una cancha de tenis en la parte de atrás de la casa, a Rinko, a Nanjiroh cerca de él… de Ryoga…

-"Deja de seguirme!" – Ryoma agarro su dibujo y lo estrujó tratando de impedir que le dieran un vistazo. Sus manos pequeñas se pusieron en puño se pusieron en alerta por si tenía que defenderse pero nada pudo hacer en contra de Ryoga, quien con sus movimientos rápidos cogió la pintura negra he hizo unos dibujos aparentemente al aire. Pero los dedos, ahora negros de Ryoga le habían pintado una nariz negra y unos bigotes de gato.

-"Ahora si te pareces a un gato! Kawaii chibisuke!" – Ryoma ahora estaba rojo de la vergüenza. – "Sonrojado? Así que tenías sangre en la cara chibisuke! Así te ves más lindo y tierno!"

-"Jovencito que estas hacienda aquí?" – la profesora lo había descubierto. Ryoga le pidió disculpas y salió del salón no sin antes enterarse del desorden que había causado. Aparentemente a todos los niños les había gustado la cara de Ryoma, ahora todos preferían pintarse la cara en vez de usar el papel.

Esa fue la última vez que salió del salón. No tuvo oportunidad de volver a salir para fastidiar a su hermanito por que ahora el olor del laboratorio había desaparecido. La clase fue entretenida y la clase había sido un tema que el ya lo había visto antes en su anterior escuela. Este no había sido un mal día para él. Había hecho amigos, había asustado a su hermano, habían maquinas que vendían golosinas por todas partes… esto era el paraíso! Arreglo su mochila para regresar a casa y fue a recoger a Ryoma a su salón pero él ya se había ido y no lo podía encontrar por ninguna parte. A donde se habría ido? No pudo esperarlo un poco?

Ryoga regreso a su casa mientras de camino iba buscando a Ryoma. Cuando llegó a casa intentó relajarse al no encontrarlo ahí… quizá se había ido a practicar, después de todo había llevado su raqueta… si, eso debía ser! Se fue a su cuarto y comenzó a hacer su tarea y cuando terminó salió a practicar un poco en el jardín. Cuando se aburrió sintió la necesidad de salir a caminar un rato. Caminó y cruzó el parquet que parecía un mini bosque. Había varios árboles de naranja y como esa era su fruta favorita cogió algunas y se las metió al bolsillo para más tarde. Cuando llego a un peñasco decidió ver el atardecer y luego todo se volvió oscuridad en las calles… era una noche no tan fría si la comparaba con la de ayer. Continuo entonces caminando hasta que llego de nuevo a la zona habitada por todos, se encontró caminando por una calle casi vacía por no decir desértica. A él no le daba miedo la oscuridad de la calle pero esta calle le ponía los pelos de punta, la calle era demasiado solitaria. Decidió salir de ahí lo más rápido posible así que empezó a correr, paso por un callejón cuando escucho el llanto de un niño… el conocía perfectamente bien esa voz…

Intentó encontrar de donde provenían esos sonidos… al parecer si venían del callejón. Se escondió detrás de unos botes de basura y lo vio todo. Un hombre completamente ebrio estaba jalando a un niño hacia una de las esquinas… no podía verle la cara a ninguno de lo dos por que estaba demasiado oscuro…

-"Callate mocoso! Ahora te voy a soltar pero no hagas ningún ruido… si haces cualquier tipo de ruido, por mínimo que sea te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido!" – el niño estaba respirando entrecortadamente y se notaba que seguía llorando pero a la vez trataba de no hacerlo para mantenerse calmado. El hombre mientras tanto comenzó a pasarle la mano por su carita mientras le apretaba las mejillas…

-"Itai.." – Ryoga reconoció esa palabra y la empató con la voz… era Ryoma… ese niño era su hermano!

-"Que te dije?" – el hombre le pego directamente a la cara haciéndolo perder el equilibrio… pero Ryoma no lloro por eso. El hombre se situó encima de él tratando de tocarlo… sus manos poco a poco se iban deslizando por debajo de su ropa… ahora si estaba asustado… el niño no atinaba a moverse cuando de pronto…

Una naranja voló desde no sabía donde y le pego al hombre directamente en la cabeza. Varias naranjas copiaron el camino de la primera haciendo que el hombre huyera del lugar. Ryoma intentó ponerse de pie pero sus piernas no le obedecían del susto. Vio a una sombra acercarse a él y comenzó a imaginarse lo peor. Trató de esconderse detrás de sus manos sucias y rasguñadas como si eso lo pudiera desaparecer del lugar. Dos manos lo levantaron del suelo y lo llevaron fuera del oscuro y sucio callejón. Un solitario poste iluminó la cara de su hermano mayor… Ryoga había llegado justo a tiempo para salvarlo… no podía agradecerle por que sentía que el susto se había levado gran parte de su energía… ahora solo tenía ganas de dormir… sus ojos se cerraban a cada segundo… ahora se sentía a salvo…

**TBC**…

Bueno ese fue mi pequeño primer capítulo para esta historia. Sugerencias? Lo continuo? Les gusto?

Todo tipo de críticas son bien aceptadas… patadas, naranjazos, piedras, pelotas… pero lo mejor recibido siempre serán sus reviews! Solo vayan al botoncito de abajo y déjenme uno para saber si les gusto o si simplemente debo desechar esta idea… UU


	2. Into the spotlight

Bueno… creo que me es más fácil escribir en castellano que en inglés… mis ideas fluyen más rápido… aunque también debería hacerlo con el de inglés… pero creo que ese es otro asunto del que me debo encargar.

Para una duda más o menos común que me olvide de poner en el primer capítulo a Ryoga le estoy poniendo doce años mientras a Ryoma la mitad…. y si saben restar sabrán que tiene seis XD

La verdad me ha encantado hacer el personaje de Ryoma de seis años… pienso que algunas cosas que he puesto aquí alguna vez las hice, otras las ví… en cuanto a Rinko… creo que le he puesto algunos rasgos de mi mamá… ella si es fanática de la limpieza XD

Pasando a otro punto importante…. Siento la demora para este capítulo y el de los demás fics, la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo en la computadora ahora último… al menos no el tiempo que necesito como para que se me venga la inspiración XD. Voy a tratar ahora en delante de darme tiempo para actualizar, si bien no tan seguido por lo menos con alguna regularidad.

Ahora si…. al fic….

**Puzzel**

**Capítulo 2: Into the spotlight**

El se llevo cargado a su hermano por toda la avenida hasta que llegaron a la calle de su casa. Se detuvo un rato para recobrar el aliento. Ryoma no era muy pesado de cargar, era solo que no estaba acostumbrado a cargar niños, solo sus cosas como su raqueta y sus libros… de vez en cuando las bolsas del mercado que eran pesadas pero solo por una distancia corta que era la distancia entre el carro y la cocina.

Echo a Ryoma en una de las bancas a lo largo de la calle mientras él estiraba un poco sus brazos. Ryoma en cambio estaba profundamente dormido, si se acercaba más a él se podía dar cuenta de lo rosadas que estaban sus mejillas y su cabello todo revoloteado… parecía un ángel mientras dormía. Pero cuando abría sus ojos las cosas eran muy diferentes. El era como le había dicho su papa, un chiquito tonto y fastidioso que cree que puede hacer todo él solo… él aún no entendía que aún era demasiado pequeño para valerse por sí mismo.

Pero lo que Ryoga se seguía preguntando era que demonios hacía el en ese lugar. Como llego hasta allí? Ni siquiera sabía si debía contarle eso a su papa… era un problema serio pero si decía algo quizás Ryoma se enojaría más con él. Que difícil era ser el hermano mayor… nadie le enseñó como debía comportarse y que debía de hacer. Estaba rascándose la cabeza pensando en algo cuando una mano pequeña lo cogió de la muñeca…

-"…" – Lo miraba con sus grandes ojos de gato… lo miraba como si estuviera buscando las palabras precisas a decir – "A..ri… arigatou"

-"No fue nada… entonces… que hacías ahí a esa hora?" – Ryoga se atrevió a preguntar mientras Ryoma mantenía su silencio y sentándose mejor se abrazo las rodillas.

-"No lo sé…"

-"Esa no es una buena respuesta! Como que no sabes? Que estabas haciendo entonces?"– Ryoga sonaba alarmado por las respuestas del menor.

-"ya te dije que no lo sé, no me acuerdo!" – Ryoga no podía aceptar esa respuesta pero al no obtener mayor detalle decidió serenarse y reformular la pregunta.

-"Después del colegio a donde fuiste?" – esa debió ser quizás la primera pregunta por que momentos antes de la salida le había pedido que se quedara a esperarlo para regresarse juntos a casa.

-"Eso es algo que no te importa" - respondió con frescura

-"Como que eso no me importa! Te pedí que me esperaras y te fuiste! Y ahora vengo y te encuentro en ese lugar donde cualquier cosa te ha podido ocurrir!" – ya empezaba a sonar como su madre.

-"Que… no me digas que no te acordabas como regresar a la casa? Que clase de hermano mayor eres que no puedes recordar como regresar a la casa?" – su papá tenía razón, Ryoma podía sacar de quicio a cualquiera, pero con tantos 'peros' era fácil adivinar que nunca diría a donde se había metido.

-"Esta bien… cambio de pregunta. Por que te estaba empujando?"

-"Eso tampoco lo sé" – su actitud ahora era más terca.

-"Nada sabes! No sabías que estabas en peligro? Que te pudo pasar algo malo si no llegaba a tiempo?"

-"Eso creo que no es tu problema, no tienes que portarte como papá solo por que me llevas unos cuantos años. Yo me quiero olvidar de esto de una vez por que ya me dio sueño y quiero irme a dormir" – ahora se estaba volviendo a comportar como el fastidioso de siempre. Por que no pudo permanecer dormido más tiempo? Estando con los ojos cerrados era más fácil quererlo y hasta comprenderlo.

-"Pues no es así! Soy tu hermano mayor y se supone que tengo que ver que no te pase nada malo y esa mejilla morada es algo malo!" – Ryoma se toco la mejilla con cuidado… por la cara que había puesto se notaba que intentaba olvidar el dolor.

-"Quédate tranquilo entonces por que ya cumpliste con tu trabajo de 'hermano mayor'. Ahora que no te gustan mis respuestas puedes irte y contarle todo a papá… no me importa!" – si Ryoma había empezado esta conversación con un tono apagado de voz ahora estaba gritando.

-"Eres un enano malagradecido… tal y como lo dijo papá. Quizás debería haberte dejado solo con tu amigo y dejar que te siguiera golpeando. Contigo no se puede razonar por eso papa pelea a cada rato contigo… tú no quiere entender y mucho menos quieres escuchar cuando alguien se preocupa por ti… eres solo un niñito tonto que se cree autosuficiente" – Ryoga estaba enfermo de toda esa discusión así que con sus piernas más largas se paro y paso por su costado dejándolo solo cerca de la banca que se veía más solitaria que nunca.

Ryoma sin embargo se quedo en la banca un ratito más. Por que tenían que fastidiarlo tanto? Acaso no tenía una vida de la que ocuparse? El niño no regreso a su casa por lo menos en un buen rato. Se mantuvo afuera esperando a que todos se ocuparan de sus cosas para que no le hicieran más preguntas. Entró primero a la cocina y metió algunos hielos en una bolsa y corrió a su cuarto.

Una vez en la privacidad de su cuarto se echo en su cama y se puso el hielo en la cara… le dolía el golpe que había recibido… quizás él debería adelantarse a Ryoga y hablar con sus padres primero… por que Ryoga seguro les contaría para meterlo en problemas. Pero ahora tenía hambre y necesitaba comer algo… una pequeña visita a la cocina arreglaría el problema.

Se volvió a parar y salio de su cuarto sin hacer ruido. Paso veloz por el frente de la puerta de Ryoga que estaba tirado en su cama escuchando música… su papá también dormía en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras que su mamá leía una revista. La cocina como siempre estaba impecable… su mama era una fanática de la limpieza y cuando encontraba algo sucio se enojaba demasiado. De la refrigeradora saco la botella de leche y dos hojas de pan… Hizo un esfuerzo y se trepo a uno de los cinco bancos altos que había en la cocina… se sentó y se puso a comer eso en silencio… era bonito comer en silencio, sin su papá que fastidiara y sin su nuevo hermano que parecía ser más molestoso que su papá.

A el le gustaba estar ahí sentado solito masticando lentamente su pan o sus tostadas… mirando cada mayólica de la mesa… mirando arriba de la refrigeradora podía ver las latas de gaseosa que escondía su mamá para cada vez que se portara bien.

Estaba tranquilo pensando en cualquier cosa cuando oyó unos pasos a lo lejos que poco a poco se acercaban. Por el tipo de sonido que hacía esas eran las pisadas de su mamá… a ella no la podría engañar tan fácil como a su papá… si lo veía así le preguntaría por su moretón… tenía que esconder su cara…

Sin pensarlo dos veces le hizo un hueco a cada tajada de pan y se lo puso en la cara… por los huecos podía ver todo…

-"Ryoma? Mi amor que haces con el pan en la cara? Ya sabes que no se juega con la comida" – su mamá lo resondró pero él no se saco los panes de la cara… no lo iba a hacer. – "Sácate eso de la cara y cómetelo de una vez sino tíralo a la basura" – pero Ryoma no le hacía caso… no podía hacerlo…

-"Me lo comeré en mi cuarto…" – saltó del banco y comenzó a huir…

-"Alto ahí!" – el niño comenzó a sudar frío – "No te puedes ir hasta que limpies la cocina que la has dejado sucia… además tu sabes que no me gusta que comas en tu cuarto… después vas a ensuciar tu cama" – Rinko estaba con las manos en su cintura esperando a que Ryoma regresara a limpiar el pequeño desastre que había ocasionado.

Ryoma giro en un pie para retroceder y limpiar todo… iba despacio mientras se le ocurría algún plan para huir de esto. Rinko en cambio se sentó en uno de los bancos esperado ver que su hijo cumpliera con la norma de mantener la cocina limpia mientras bebía una taza de té. Ella sabía que había algo que su hijo no le estaba diciendo… en otras circunstancias Ryoma nunca se hubiera atrevido a dejar la cocina sucia y menos delante de ella.

-"Para limpiar la cocina necesitas las dos manos… eso quiere decir que tienes que soltar esos dos pedazos de pan que sostienes con tus manos" – Ryoma la miro con sus enormes ojos que se veían pequeños a través de los agujeros que le había hecho al pan, sus manos se negaban a soltar el pan mientras su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora.

Pero Rinko no iba a esperarlo toda la noche y lo levantó con esfuerzo y lo sentó en la mesa para verlo directamente a los ojos… su mirada quería derretir esos panes para que se los sacara de una vez por todas de la cara. Con sus propias manos intentó remover el pan… bajando las manitas de la cara… el pan no tardo mucho en obedecer las normas de la gravedad revelando una mejilla negra.

-"Que te paso ahí?"

-"Donde?" – haciéndose el inocente trato de no angustiar a su mamá.

-"No te duele esa mejilla?"

-"No…" – pero esa era una mentira demasiado grande. Rinko toco con cuidado la mejilla en cuestión solo para lograr que su hijo se quejara del más ligero roce – "Auuuuu… Itaii"

-"No era que no te dolía?" – esquivó la mirada de su mamá para evitar dar explicaciones – "Como así te hiciste eso?" – la pregunta de oro… existiría una respuesta de oro?

-"Me golpee con una pelota de tenis… prometo tener más cuidado para la próxima pero por favor no le digas a papá… él se va a burlar de mí!"

-"Me voy a burlar por que? Que gracia hiciste ahora?" – su papá entro a la cocina rascándose la espalda y moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro mientras se acercaba a ellos al medio de la cocina. La reacción de Nanjiroh era lo que Ryoma había esperado… apenas lo vio arranco en risas – "Como te hiciste eso? Seguro hiciste alguna torpeza!"

-"Ya cállate y deja de reírte! Este es un problema serio y tu te ríes como un imbécil! No tienes por que burlarte de él!" – Rinko saltó a la defensa de su hijo y mientras los dos discutían Ryoma se tapaba las orejas con las manos… odiaba oírlos pelear, en especial si estaban frente a él. Todos esos gritos lo hacían sentirse mal por que después de todo esta pelea había sido por su culpa… él era demasiado torpe y como le había dicho Ryoga él era demasiado pequeño como para hacer las cosas bien.

Se bajo de un salto de la mesa en la que lo habían sentado y salió de la casa. Su lugar favorito en estos casos era sentarse y hacerse pequeñito debajo de un árbol junto a la cancha de tenis. Desde ahí casi no los podía oír pelear… y eso que seguía con las orejas tapadas.

Se quedo ahí hasta que terminaron de pelear y luego entró a la casa por la cocina y corrió a su cuarto. Su mamá estaba sentada en su cama esperando a que apareciera.

-"Donde te metiste ahora?" – pero el se quedo callado. Su mamá aún parecía enojada, aunque no con él precisamente. Ryoma se acostó poniendo su cabeza encima de la almohada mientras ella le volvía a poner una bolsa con hielos en al cara. Los dos se quedaron callados mientras él sentía que el hielo se derretía por el calor del moretón. Después que su mamá volvió en sí le quito la bolsa fría de la cara y le echó un ungüento antes de apagarle la luz del cuarto y regresar a su propio dormitorio para seguir discutiendo con su papá.

Casi todos los días era lo mismo… ya debería estar acostumbrado pero a veces era difícil soportar esa situación. Tenía miedo que algún día pasara algo peor y lo abandonaran por causar tantos problemas. Por que no podía ser tan normal como los demás querían que fuera?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Dormir le fue un poco difícil pero lo logró. No era que no estuviera acostumbrado a las riñas, al contrario, la vecina de al lado tenía la manía de llamar a sus hijos gritando sus nombres por la ventana. Era un poco desagradable escucharlo en la mañana por que lo despertaba y por lo general se enteraba cosas que no le incumbían a nadie. La pelea que había tenido ayer su papá con su esposa había sido fuerte, jamás pensó que se pelearían de esa manera en especial por que a la hora de la cena se habían visto muy felices… la causa había sido Ryoma por lo que había podido captar… seguro era por su ojo morado… que explicación les habría dado?

Eso ya no debería importarle mucho a él por que antes de acostarse se había hecho la promesa de mantener una distancia prudente con respecto a su hermano menor… después de todo solo se quedaría en esa casa un par de meses… luego de eso no los tendría que ver…

Se alistó para ir de nuevo al colegio pero cuando bajo a la cocina el ambiente era tenso. Tanto Nanjiroh como Rinko sorbían el café mirándose directamente a los ojos mientras que Ryoma trataba de mantener sus ojos abierto para no caerse de cara encima de su cereal… al parecer él tampoco había podido dormir bien por que estaba con los ojos hinchados.

Ryoga se sentó y se sirvió jugo de naranja y se preparo una tostada con mermelada. Cuando acabo de comer se paro y llevo su plato al caño para limpiarlo, su papá la primera tarde que estuvo en casa le advirtió de las manías de su esposa.

-"Creo que me voy al colegio… los veo más tarde…"

-"Lleva a tu hermano contigo… y apúrense que van a llegar tarde" – refunfuño Nanjiroh desde su silleta.

Al parecer la distancia prudente que se había prometido mantener no la podría cumplir… llevar al "adultito" sería un fastidio.

-"Apúrate que no quiero llegar tarde" – le refunfuño a Ryoma que salto desde la altura del banco y cogió su maleta para corretear a Ryoga que caminaba lo más rápido que podía para mantener por lo menos un poco de distancia y evitar pelearse con él… no le gustaba pelear por que eso le arruinaba la vida… o al menos eso decía su mamá.

-"Puedes dejar de correr? Aún tengo piernas cortas!" – pero por más que Ryoma le repetía eso a su hermano él no le hacía caso. – "No me dejes atrás…" – Ryoma corría lo más rápido que podía evitando pensar más de lo usual… el sabía el camino que debía tomar pero por donde Ryoga lo estaba llevando ahora no conocía y por momentos había tanta gente que caminaba de lado contrario que sentía que lo jalaban hacia atrás… él siempre había tenido la impresión que en una de esas movidas se perdería.

Llego un momento en que dejo de ver a Ryoga… no lo iba a alcanzar… la gente lo jalaba hacia atrás…

Si ya no lo quería cerca él lo comprendía perfectamente… no lo seguiría entonces. Iría por su propio camino, a su propio paso… no lo había necesitado antes para salir de problemas… no tenía por que necesitarlo ahora.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando por fin llego al colegio vio que todos los carros estaban estacionados en la puerta del colegio dejando a sus hijos. Por aquí las familias lucían apuradas, el ritmo de esta ciudad era bastante ágil… nadie se quedaba quieto. Volteo para ver si el enano fastidioso lo había seguido pero no lo vio. Seguramente ya abría entrado a su salón… ya lo vería después a la hora del almuerzo por que si no corría a sacar sus cosas del casillero nunca llegaría a tiempo a las clases.

Durante las clases no tuvo mayor problema más que pensar un poco en la manera en que había actuado. El, como el mayor debió haberse comportado mejor… tenía que haberse asegurado que el niño entrara a clases… pero no debía haber problema por que el chibisuke era autosuficiente y así le dijera algo nunca le haría caso… solo eran medios hermanos después de todo.

-"En que piensas Ryoga?"

-"En nada muy importante… solo tengo un poco de sueño hoy… eso es todo" – y dio un fuerte bostezo para afirmar lo que había dicho.

Durante el receso decidió de todas maneras vigilar al chiquito aunque sea de lejos… Ryoma no lo quería cerca y a decir verdad el tampoco. Pero no lo veía entrar a la cafetería… estaba comenzando a tener dudas acerca si el chibisuke lo había seguido o no… debió haberse fijado apenas llego pero por el tiempo ignoró esa responsabilidad… de pronto oyó risas que inundaban el lugar. Ryoma había llegado a la cafetería con su bandeja, su polo sucio y su cara amoratada.

Francamente si daba risa verlo de esa manera pero a él no le hacía ninguna gracia. Caminaba arrastrando los pies hasta su silleta en la esquina de la cafetería. Su comida del día de hoy era un vaso de leche y un puré de papás con un pedazo de carne. Cada masticada era un triunfo para él por que lo hacía con una lentitud extrema… como si le doliera pasar la comida. La pregunta era que había hecho para llegar al colegio tan sucio o que había hecho en el colegio para ensuciarse así?

-"Huyyy que le paso a tu hermano? Parece que tuvo un mal día!"

-"Seguro se cayo por ahí" – afirmo Ryoga… sentía como que algo lo jalaba para su hermano… sabía que no debía preguntarle por que no le iba a responder pero esta vez la responsabilidad pudo más. Agarró su bandeja y se le acercó una vez más sentándose al costado de su silleta. Ryoma ni se inmutó cuando se sentó a comer a su lado… entre los dos reinaba el silencio. – "Le contarías a tu hermano mayor como es que estas tan sucio o te vas a enojar otra vez… chibisuke?" - le preguntó tanteando para ver como estaba su ánimo y si había cambiado algo desde la mañana.

Ryoma permaneció callado removiendo con su cuchara el puré de la bandeja… unas lágrimas aguaban el ya aguado puré que tenía un aspecto repugnante. Automáticamente Ryoma volvió a levantar su muralla de protección contra todos los que los pudieran mirar tapándose la cara con su cabello que le cubría los ojos y sus manos magulladas dejando caer la cuchara al piso.

-"Quieres que te lleve al baño para hablar sin que nadie te vea chibisuke?" – le susurro al oído. Ryoma afirmo con la cabeza mientras su hermano planeaba la manera de sacarlo de ahí sin levantar mucho revuelo pero sin éxito… él era popular y la gente no dejaba de mirarlo y Ryoma era lo contrario y verlos a los dos juntos era por demás extraño.

Abandonando todo tipo disimulo Ryoga lo cargo y se lo llevo fuera de las miradas inquisitivas del resto de niños. Una vez en el baño bajo a su hermano para poder verlo mejor. – "Que te paso chibisuke?" – un puño pequeño le pego en el hombro…

-"Nada que te deba importar – se notaba a millas que seguía resentido; tanto rencor podría guardar? – "Nunca me dejes atrás… me he podido perder.." – el golpe no tenía fuerza pero si su pena en verdad trasmitiera dolor ya estaría muerto. – "Me caí en medio de la calle persiguiéndote… me caí y me pisaron… eres malo por dejarme atrás… Querías acaso que me perdiera?" – el chico estaba volviendo a ponerse dramático… fue entonces cuando Ryoga recordó algo que pocas veces había podido notar.

Ryoma al igual que él estaban acostumbrados a ser hijos únicos y ninguno de los dos sabía como comportarse, no sabían soportarse y eso era más por lo mismo que no se conocían. El había visto esto antes en el caso de un amigo de infancia. Siendo hijo único al igual que él, todas las atenciones suele centrarse para uno solo, uno no tiene necesidad de correr por que los padres por lo general corren por uno. Por otro lado Ryoma para ser tan serio era demasiado inmaduro…

-"Perdón… creo que estaba algo enojado por lo de ayer… de regreso caminaremos más lento… te parece?" – Ryoma no creía eso… si se lo habían hecho una vez se lo podrían volver a hacer… - "Que te parece si te ayudo a lavarte y te llevo donde la enfermera para que te ponga unas curitas?" – siendo el niño orgulloso que era puso mucha resistencia a que lo ayudaran a limpiarse los rasguños… pero donde puso más fuerza fue en entrar a la enfermería.

Tenía algunos rasguños con sangre y otros donde se le habían levantado un poco la piel. Ver a la enfermera acercarse con un algodón con alcohol tampoco ayudo a tranquilizarlo. Se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar gritar mientras la herida le escocía. Ryoga tenía que admitir que eso no era muy bonito, él también detestaba el alcohol pero ver a otro sufrir era algo más divertido.

Los dos salieron de la enfermería poco después, Ryoma llevo de curitas de colores y con la cara tan roja como la de un tomate… se notaba que detestaba ese tipo de cosas. Por el contrario su look parecía haber impactado a los demás niños de su salón por que para la salida todos trataban de caerse para lograr el mismo tipo de heridas.

Ryoga fue a buscarlo a su salón pero no lo encontró ahí. Pensó que se había vuelto a ir como el día anterior. Salió de ese salón y cruzó los pasillos pensando en las musarañas y como lograr hacer que Ryoma lo esperara a la salida. Salió por la puerta grande y sentado en una de las jardineras estaba su hermano sentado. Parecía un gato tomando sol por que estaba tendido encima de las plantas mientras con una mano protegía sus ojos del sol.

-"Me esperaste chibisuke!" – Ryoma lo enfoco con dificultad por el sol y luego se sentó.

-"Espero que esta vez no me dejes atrás… no me gustaría tener que usar más banditas de colores" – dijo con cierta pesadez. A pesar de su cara gruñona y su aspecto de ser superior al resto esa actitud le pareció a Ryoga bastante infantil. Una vez más le desordeno el cabello y lo tomo de la mano para regresar a casa juntos.

Al principio Ryoma se sentía bien con este hecho. Tener un hermano mayor que se hiciera responsable por uno era algo fuera de lo común para él, se sentía un poco más importante pero lo que no le agradó fue el hecho de los murmullos a su alrededor.

Pasaron los dos por una de las esquinas del colegio donde un grupo de chicas los observaban pasar. Ellas cuchicheaban entre sí cosas como 'Que lindo Ryoga sacando a pasear a su perrito' o 'Tenía un hermano menor?' o 'Ese es su hermano!' Ryoga por su parte les sonrió y siguió arrastrando a su hermano. A él no le gusto ser llamado perro o que se expresaran así… automáticamente le soltó la mano a Ryoga y se volvió a encerrar en su burbuja.

-"Que paso? Te apreté muy fuerte la mano?"

-"…"

-"Te cansaste de caminar?" – las chicas los estaban mirando – "No te gustan esas chicas de allá? No les hagas caso" – pero Ryoma no tenía pensado en volverle a dar la mano y menos con público. Por su parte Ryoga no iba a permitir retroceder en sus avances así que se le abalanzó y lo cargo en su espalda.

-"Bájame!"

-"No!" – no lo iba a bajar. Empezó a correr con su hermano en la espalda haciendo caso omiso a sus quejidos y no paró de correr hasta por lo menos dos cuadras. Ryoma ya se había cansado de quejarse y solo había atinado a sujetarse fuerte de cuello para evitar caerse.

-"Te gusto el paseo chibisuke? No pesas mucho así que me fue fácil correr" – Ryoga lo bajo de sus hombros solo para verlo intentar mantenerse de pie. El aire lo había despeinado por completo y el susto no se le quitaba de la cara. – "estas bien? Te noto algo pálido…" – una mano chiquita se acerco a su cara y le dio un leve golpe

-"Detesto que me hagan eso! No lo vuelvas a hacer!"

-"Pensé que te gustaría… mis amigos le hacían eso a sus hermanos…"

-"Dime… sus hermanos… eran sacos de papas?"

-"No… vaya, que refunfuñón eres! Deberías divertirte más chibisuke!" – Ryoga siguió caminando por la calle sin alejarse mucho de él. Ryoma recupero el aliento y lo siguió desde una distancia prudente para no volver a ser cargado.

Ya en casa cada uno se fue a su cuarto para alistarse y bajar a comer algo. Nanjiroh mientras los esperaba en la cocina leyendo el periódico del día pegando sus ojos en la sección de deportes que estaba de cabeza.

-"Si vas a ver cochinadas intenta pasar desapercibido… finge que sabes leer el periódico… mínimo no?" – Ryoma fue el primer en bajar y treparse en un banco para bajar los vasos.

-"Que falta de respeto es esa para con tu padre? Y no le digas a tu mamá de mí nueva revista… que te parece si jugamos hoy un poco?" – Ryoma lo escuchaba alzando una ceja como intentando entenderlo cosa que por lo general nunca lo hacía, por el contrario le gustaba acusarlo con su mamá para vengarse de él.

-"Dame una razón por la cual deba quedarme callado? A mamá no le gusta que hagas eso… "

-"Desde cuando te atreves a amenazarme?"

-"No te importa!"

-"De todas maneras vamos a jugar así que baja tu raqueta de una vez… no aguanto las ganas de hacerte comer el polvo!" – la cara de Nanjiroh no podía ocultar sus ganas de jugar y al parecer no se mediría esta vez como lo había hecho las veces anteriores.

-"Ehhh… oyaji… vamos a jugar?" – Ryoga llego a tiempo para evitar la catástrofe pero a Nanjiroh se le ocurrió algo mejor. Lo peor que se le podía hacer a Ryoma no era barrer con él, lo peor era dejarlo de lado, cambiarlo por alguien que él mismo considerara mejor que él… ese era su hermano mayor… Ryoga.

-"Esta bien… prefiero jugar contigo que con ese pequeño monstruo… contigo me divierto más…" – Nanjiroh tuvo sumo cuidado con pronunciar la palabra 'más' y gozo cuando le vio la cara a su hijo ponerse verde de envidia.

-"Ah? Me perdí de algo?" – Ryoga al principio no lo entendió sino hasta después que vio a Ryoma salir de la cocina sin siquiera haber probado su sándwich que había estado preparando hacía solo unos segundos. – "Que hiciste oyaji?"

-"Nada… solo me divertía un rato con él… que dices… vamos a jugar de una vez? Más tarde viene Rinko y no nos va a dejar salir…" – la oferta que le hacía su papá era por lo demás tentadora y él no podía hacer nada para resistirse.

Los dos salieron al jardín a jugar un poco y no volvieron a entrar a la casa hasta que el cielo se oscureció. Los dos estaban cansados pero la peor parte de eso se la llevaba Ryoga por que después de asearse tenía que comenzar a hacer la tareas. Para él no eran muy complicadas pero si eran algo aburridas de realizar. Lo mejor sería llevarse una gaseosa o algo de tomar antes de empezar, siempre le daba sed sentarse a hacer la tarea.

Subió con su lata de gaseosa a su cuarto… tendría que hablar después con su papá para pedirle que comprara al ponta de naranja en vez de la de uva o por lo menos comprar de las dos. Paso por su cuarto pero no llego a entrar… quería ver que estaba haciendo Ryoma en su cuarto mientras él había estado entreteniendo a su papá.

Ryoma por su lado estaba tirando en medio del piso de su cuarto rodeado de libros, hojas, cuadernos, lápices y colores. Para que este durmiendo tan relajadamente en medio de su cuarto solo significaba que había acabado con sus tareas y ahora solo le quedaba descansar. Por un momento estuvo a punto de dejarlo ahí donde estaba pero por otro lado quizá sería mejor cargarlo y dejarlo en su cama…

Tomo la segunda opción y se acerco. Quizá no debió ni siquiera asomarse a ver su cuarto pero la curiosidad siempre era algo que no se podía frenar. Ryoma seguramente había acabado con todas sus tareas pero en ese tiempo también había encontrado la manera de distraerse dibujando en miles de hojas. Su pasatiempo hubiera sido sano si no hubiera dibujado cosas feas como un yunque cayéndole encima a él mientras jugaba con su papá o dibujos de él atorándose con un vaso de gaseosa o con los ojos en cruz… definitivamente si pensó que las cosas se habían arreglado entre ellos se había equivocado… o quizás las cosas estuvieron bien hasta que a oyaji se le ocurrió meterse en medio y acabar con los pocos pasos que ya había logrado.

Después de ver esos dibujos ya no le dieron muchas ganas de permanecer en ese cuarto. Quizás lo mejor sería mantener una prudente distancias hasta que él mismo se volviera a acercar, en todo caso dejar que el tiempo arregle las cosas siempre era bueno. A veces la gente necesitaba tiempo para asimilar bien las cosas en su cabeza y seguro Ryoma no sería la excepción.

Ryoma por su lado siguió durmiendo y no despertó hasta la hora que llego su mamá cargada de trabajo. Por experiencia propia el sabía que no debía fastidiarla con nada que la pudiera enojar por que eso sería catastrófico para todo aquel que viviera en al casa… acusar a su papá tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Inocentemente trato de ver como estaba su mamá y se sentó con ella en la cocina. Rinko comenzó a calentar la comida pero seguida muy de cerca por los enormes ojos de su hijo. El día en el trabajo había sido difícil y mas tener que soportar a los jefes persiguiéndola con la mirada por todas partes a ver que hacía o dejaba de hacer.

-"Que pretendes ahora?"

-"Yo nada… solo quería verte un rato… nada más"

-"No creas que se me ha olvidado lo de ayer. Habla de una vez y dime que paso o que hizo tu papá el día de hoy" – su voz sonaba monótona como la de un robot solo que ella actuaba así por que estaba cansada.

-"Si te fue mal en tu trabajo no tienes por que venir a gritar acá. Yo solo quería pasar tiempo contigo… como antes pero si no quieres me voy" – Ryoma se bajo de la silleta alta y regreso a su cuarto. Su mamá siempre adivinaba las verdaderas intenciones pero esta vez había decidido no decirlas por lo mismo que estaba de mal humor. Si seguía molesta lo prudente sería no bajar a cenar para evitar más líos. Pero si Ryoma no iba a los problemas entonces el problema iba a el por que momentos después su mamá entró a buscarlo.

-"Bien… quizás eso funcione con tu papá pero conmigo no es así y tú lo sabes muy bien. Quieres que te vuelva a preguntar o me vas o cantar esta vez que fue lo que te paso ayer?"

-"Ya te dije que me golpee con la pelota en la cara…"

-"Eso tampoco te lo creo, mi pregunta era a donde te habías metido ayer? Tu sabes que no tienes permiso para salir tan tarde sin embargo saliste"

-"Solo estaba afuera en el jardín…"

-"Y tu quieres que adivine acaso? No te veo en tu cuarto y no estas en la casa…. Que quieres que piense! No quiero volverte a ver salir de la casa tan tarde. Estas castigado!"

-"Que! Por que?"

-"Por salir tarde ayer. No tienes permiso para salir de la casa excepto para ir al colegio. Llegas temprano, comes, haces tus tareas y te acuestas. Ahora baja a poner los platos para comer y después subes a arreglar este cuarto y no te acuestas hasta que este bien limpio!" – su cara hervía en cólera por tanto castigo. No podría hacer nada para divertirse, estaba destinado a aburrirse en casa y con su papá al costado. – "Apúrate que la comida se enfría…"

-"No voy a bajar, no voy a comer" – era extraño que se peleara así con su mamá pero más extraño era ver así a su mamá, ella nunca se había enojado así con él. Por lo general las peleas sin sentido eran con su papá.

Su mamá no lo forzó a bajar a comer pero si a poner la mesa y a limpiar su cuarto que estaba hecho un desastre. Ni siquiera su papá se atrevió a decir algo, al menos no enfrente de ella. Ryoga estaba callado mirando la situación tan tensa que se vivía en la casa y por momentos parecía que no sabía como comportarse y lanzaba comentarios como para aligerar el ambiente pero sin suerte.

Cuando termino la cena todos ayudaron a limpiar la cocina y Rinko se fue a dormir rápido. Nanjiroh y Ryoga subieron poco después y antes de separarse pasaron por el cuarto de Ryoma.

El chico estaba tirado en el piso tratando de hacer las pases con su cerebro por que limpiaba y lo poco que recogía lo volvía a tirar al piso de pura cólera. Estaba tan colérico que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a entrar o a decirle algo y simplemente siguieron de largo.

Ryoga una vez en su cuarto se preparo para entrar a la cama poniéndose su ropa de dormir. Antes de echarse en su cama alistó sus cosas y miro por la ventana… podía percibir cierta humedad en el ambiente… seguro llovería más tarde…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Acabo de limpiar su cuarto muy tarde. Jamás se había quedado despierto hasta tan tarde haciendo algo, ni para hacer las tareas. Aún así se sentía demasiado cansado y enojado para dormir pero en medio de todo sabía que tenía que hacerlo por que tenía que ir al colegio.

Se acostó en su cama todavía pensando en el castigo impuesto. Su mamá había tenido un mal día en la oficina por que nunca antes lo había castigado. De su papá quizás lo hubiera podido esperar aunque nunca aceptar pero de su mamá era otra cosa… se le olvidaría mañana? Seguro que no… esas cosas jamás las pasaría por alto…

Poco a poco se comenzó a calmar… se saco su ropa y la doblo lentamente… la guardo en su cajón y saco su ropa de dormir de debajo de la almohada. Se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos esperando a que en algún momento pudiera conciliar el sueño… uno, dos, tres segundo… nada… cuatro, cinco ovejas saltando una cerca… nada… seis, siete, ocho, nueve pelotas golpeándole el ojos a su papá… ya se sentía mejor… estaba empezando a soñar… de pronto… un gruido fuerte que lo despertó completamente.

Se levanto de la cama y su primer pensamiento fue el correr a la cama de su mamá… pero seguro ahora estaba dormida y si la despertaba estaría otra vez de mal humor… su papá no era una buena opción para una noche de tormenta eléctrica… se burlaría de él con más ganas… Su única opción ahora era Ryoga… pero no podría ir con él… lo odiaba… aunque él no sabía eso… pero….

Se sobresalto nuevamente con un nuevo sonido ensordecedor y se acostó en su cama escondiéndose debajo de la almohada. Le gustaba la lluvia pero cuando se trataba de truenos la cosa cambiaba. Lo mejor sería buscar refugio en otra parte…

Salió de su cuarto y camino por el pasillo con su frazada en el brazo… primero al cuarto de su mamá pero los dos estaban dormidos y ninguno se había despertado con los sonidos de la naturaleza… Ryoga también dormía placidamente en su cama… pero estaba echado a un lado de la cama… sobraba un pedazo donde el podía dormir tranquilamente sin que se diera cuenta…

Ryoma tomo la decisión y despacito y sin hacer ruido se hecho a su lado… cerro los ojos y por fin pudo dormir…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryoga no había sentido ningún ruido, solía ser muy perceptivo pero después de una mala noche como la del día anterior siempre dormía como piedra. La noche había estado fría y en noches como esa el también tenía una costumbre y era dormir abrazando una almohada… por supuesto que antes de usar la almohada había usado un peluche pero eso fue cuando todavía era un niño. Nunca le había tenido miedo a los truenos, y los rayos eran sus favoritos por que iluminaban todo el cielo.

Pero sintió que algo lo pateaba entre sueños, y eso no era normal… abrió los ojos con pereza y se sorprendió al ver un bulto a su lado. Se acercó un poco más como para ver que rayos era eso que lo pateaba pero suspiro al ver que era Ryoma… Que hacía Ryoma en su cama? Tendría miedo?

-"Ryoma… que haces acá?" – intentó despertarlo moviéndolo un poco pero el chico no le estaba haciendo caso. Al contrario… soltó la frazada que abrazaba con fuerza y se le prendió del brazo… -"Esta bien… puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo… pero con una condición…" – Ryoga volvió a mirarlo, sabía que no iba a tener respuesta como las otras veces pero aún así insistió… - "No te molestes tanto… procura parecerte al ángel que eres cuando duermes…" – Lo volvió a tapar y lo abrazo para seguir durmiendo.

TBC…

Hahahaha…. Ok… no es tan largo como los otros capítulos… pero les gusto? La verdad espero tener tiempo para actualizar mas seguido. Al principio la verdad no escribía nada por que lo poco que había avanzado estaba en al computadora antigua y la nueva que es la que tiene Internet pos no tenía compartimiento para disketts… así que para actualizar me tuve que comprar una unidad USB… y ahora creo que todos somos felices. ♥


	3. Lies

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Tiempo que no actualize esta historia. Espero que les guste este capitulo.

* * *

**Puzzel**

**Capitulo 3: Lies**

Cuando abrió los ojos su hermano ya no estaba ahí. Al principio dudo de lo que había visto, quizás había sido producto del sueño. Pero se dio cuenta que había sido de verdad. El invasor había dejado una prueba en el lugar de los hechos, una frazada azul tirada en el piso y una de sus medias a mitad del camino.

No le tocaría el tema a menos que fuera necesario aunque sabía que su reacción sería ignorar sus comentarios.

Se alisto y bajo a tomar desayuno. Todo lucía normal tal y como había sido el primer día en esa casa. Los tres ya estaban tomando el desayuno y después de una buena noche de sueño los problemas parecían olvidados.

El prefirió no decir nada para no entorpecer la atmósfera del lugar. Así todo se veía tan bien.

"Buenos días Ryoga. Apúrate para que te lleves a Ryoma contigo" – escuchó un tono de amargura en la voz de Rinko, quizás era una manera de empujar a Ryoma para que dijera la verdad.

"Si, vigila que no se meta en el camino de ninguna pelota" – agrego Nanjiroh. ¿Por que no dejaban de echar mas leña al fuego?

Ryoma se termino de un sorbo la leche y dejo el vaso en la mesa, luego congio su maleta y salio por la puerta de la cocina.

"No te olvides que sigues castigado así que nada de juegos por la tarde"

Ryoma una vez mas no dijo nada y cerro la puerta tras de el. Ryoga termino el desayuno rápidamente y se despidió de los dos. Agarro su maleta y salio a darle el alcance al pequeño colérico que caminaba hacia el colegio.

Sería prudente cruzar palabras con el en este momento? No parecía ser lo mas adecuado. Lo mejor sería darle tiempo a que se le enfríe la cabeza.

Pero que Ryoma quisiera estar callado no significaba que él también debería estarlo. Comenzó a silbar y a balancear su maleta de manera juguetona intentando pasar el momento de tensión de la mejor manera posible hasta que el silencio se rompió, ahora si por completo.

-"¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?"

-"Hacer que?

-"Eso que estas haciendo… ¿Por qué no puedes madurar de una vez por todas¿Por qué no te comportas como alguien de doce años?"

-"No te entiendo. Te molesta que mueva mi maleta de esa forma¿Cómo te puede molestar si ni siquiera me estas mirando?" - ¿Tenía ojos en la nuca o que?

-"Si… me molesta. Me molesta por que creas una corriente de aire que justo alcanza a mis piernas. Me da frío" – Ryoma dejo de caminar y se paro frente a él para mostrarle su mal humor. Si estaba de mal humor no debía deshogarse con el, eso nunca había sido una buena idea.

-"O sea que te molesta un pequeño soplido…" – Ryoga se puso a su altura y le soplo directo a la cara – "Dime entonces… que planeas hacer ahora?" – La cara de enojo de Ryoma iba en serio. Estaba furioso. Pero eso tampoco iba a detenerlo. Le volvió a soplar en la cara. Una. Dos. Tres veces. Hasta que un puntapié le callo directo en la pierna. Eso si dolió. – "Hey! No valen golpes bajos!"

-"¿O sea que te molesta un pequeño puntapié? Dime entonces que planeas hacer ahora? – lo estaba imitando, eso estaba claro. Pero el tenía un gesto de burla mucho mas marcado. Parecía disfrutar el momento. – "Si te molesta no lo volveré a hacer siempre y cuando tu dejes de soplarme en la cara con tu mal aliento…"

-"Hahaha…"

-"¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? Lo estoy diciendo en serio!"

-"Me da risa que me pidas madurez. Esa actitud tuya no es propia de la manera como actúas. Actúas como alguien de doce pero lo último fue muy de cinco años. O sea bien infantil"

-"No gano nada razonando contigo verdad?"

-"Nadie gana razonando contigo"

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

-"Que tus piernitas cortas son proporcionales a tu madurez real y gracias a eso vas a llegar tarde a clases!" – Para las últimas palabras de su frase Ryoga ya estaba corriendo para volver a evitar un golpe innecesario.

-"Me prometiste que no me volverías a dejar atrás!" – Ryoma tenía razón. El se lo había prometido.

Ryoga se detuvo y le fue a dar nuevamente el alcance pero esta vez si recibió el golpe que Ryoma le tenía guardado.

-"Baka!"

**xoxoxox**

Lección número uno: No provocar a Ryoma a tal punto.

Lección número dos: Nunca olvidarse del ungüento para los golpes

Ryoma era algo más que un pequeño niño malcriado al que alguien debía domesticar. Intentar hacer amistad era algo que no estaba funcionando después de todo. Acercarse a él había funcionado al principio pero su papá había destruido por completo ese puente. ¿Que otra opción más quedaba?

-"En que piensas Ryoga?"

-"En nada importante… Aunque pensándolo bien necesito un consejo"

-"Soy toda oídos!"

-"¿Como harías tu para acercarte mas a una persona? Pero ten en cuenta que esa persona es testaruda, un tanto malcriada, algo antisocial y que no le gusta recibir ayuda. Tampoco le gusta hablar de sus problemas, es mas, odia hablar"

-"Wow… ¿existe una persona así? Bueno… ¿que tan cercano eres para esa persona¿Esa persona sabe que puede contar contigo?"

-"Pues la verdad recién nos conocemos"

-"Ahí esta! No te tiene confianza aún. Tienen que tratar de crear lazos…"

-"Ya lo intente pero no funciono… Ryoma es muy terco!"

-"Ryoma? Tu hermanito?"

-"Si… ese pequeño demonio"

-"Ah bueno… si me hubieras dicho que el problema era el entonces el consejo cambia"

-"¿Que tanto?"

-"Pues… " – pero nunca llegó a escuchar el consejo por que sonó su nombre por el altavoz.

_Echizen Ryoga, se le solicita en el salón de maestros._

-"Uyy eso suena a problemas!"

"Lo se… lo triste es que no me acuerdo haber hecho nada malo"

Ryoga salio de su salón. ¿Para que podrían llamarlo?

Camino por los pasillos hasta que encontró el salón de profesores. El lugar se veía sombrío, oscuro. Toco la puerta y segundos después alguien le abrió.

-"Pasa…" – Ryoga paso el marco de la puerta hacia una habitación bien iluminada, con escritorios agrupados de cuatro en cuatro y con un fuerte aroma a café. Mas allá habían sillones y sillas. – "La verdad no sabía que Ryoma tuviera un hermano mayor. Nunca antes te había mencionado…"

-"¿Mencionarme¿Me menciono?"

-"Si… dijo que se estaba durmiendo en clase por que no había dormido bien por tu culpa. Eso la verdad me tiene preocupada por que no es normal que un niño se duerma tres clases seguidas. Que tipo de pelea tuvieron ustedes dos?" – Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. Además de agresivo también era mentiroso. Bueno eso era algo que debía haber supuesto. Si no le decía a su mamá sobre su golpe la otra noche era normal que ahora el fuera el monstruo de sus sueños.

-"La verdad creo que ha sido una mala interpretación. La pelea no fue conmigo. Fue con su mama… pero creo que no es mi deber comentar ese tipo de problemas, no es mi asunto"

-"¿Cómo que no¿no son hermanos entonces?"

-"Somos medios hermanos por el lado de papa. Pero recién nos conocemos. Estoy intentando comprenderlo aún…"

-"Ya veo… Lamento haberte molestado entonces…"

-"Ryoma esta en problemas verdad?"

-"Dormirse es una cosa, mentir es otra. Voy a tener que llamar a su mama otra vez"

-"Si me permite opinar no creo que esa sea la mejor opción. Las cosas están muy tensas en esa casa. ¿Por que mejor no deja que yo resuelva ese inconveniente? Después de todo yo soy 'el culpable' de que no haya dormido bien"

-"¿Crees poder manejar esa situación?"

-"Yo creo que si… con esto será fácil" – la profesora no entendió muy bien a que se refería con eso pero aún así aceptó a darle una oportunidad. Ella le indicó que por el momento Ryoma estaba en el salón con los demás niños.

Cuando las clases acabaron Ryoma agarró su maleta y la comenzó a llenar con sus cosas. ¿Cómo podía estar tan cansado si había dormido como tres horas en el colegio¿Estaría enfermo? NO, era la situación en su casa lo que le enfermaba. ¿Por qué nada podía ser perfecto¿Por qué nada le salía bien?

Estaba caminando por la entrada del colegio pateando algunas hojas del árbol que ensuciaban la entrada cuando una mano lo detuvo.

-"¿Por qué siempre te interpones en mi camino?"

-"¿Por qué me echas la culpa de quedarte dormido en clase?"

"Ah… eso… Tenía que librarme de eso en ese momento."

-"Ah… ya veo. Pero tu plan de echarme la culpa te salió mal. La profesora me ha pedido que le cuente a tu mama y que si puede que venga mañana a verla."

-"¿En serio? Bueno, supongo estarás feliz de tener la importante misión de contarle todo"

-"A donde vas? La casa queda por el otro lado…"

-"No te importa!" – Era obvio que no iba a regresar a casa. Para que regresar? Para soportar mas gritos?

Ryoma corría a toda velocidad mezclándose con la gente. Ryoga iba siguiéndolo ero era difícil saber donde estaba, su estatura lo ayudaba a desaparecer rápidamente.

-"Chibisuke! No te vayas! No le voy a decir nada!" – Si claro como no. Ryoma no se tragaba esa mentira, era obvio que se lo iba a decir a su mamá. El se iba a vengar por la patada que le había dado en la mañana.

Ryoma logro desaparecer. Logro perder a su hermano en menos de diez minutos. ¿Pero ahora que era libre que iba a hacer? No se podía desesperar en un momento como este, tenía que mantener la calma y pensar. Huir de casa no era la solución. La solución por el momento era pensar con calma como iba a hacer pasar salir de ese problema.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el parque respirando profundamente para darse calma. Eso siempre funcionaba. Cuando llego al área de juegos se sentó en uno de los filos de una banca. En este parque siempre había mucha gente. A todos les gustaba jugar ahí o al menos pasar el rato.

-"¿Estas bien¿Donde están tus papas?" –un policía le quito la calma que estaba empezando a recuperar. No se había dado cuenta pero ya casi no había gente en el parque y las luces se estaban empezando a prender.

-"…"

-"Papa y mama están en casa. Y nosotros justo íbamos para allá. Gracias por esperarme chibisuke!" – Ryoga le dio un guiño para que le siguiera la corriente algo a lo que Ryoma no se negó en el momento. Ryoga cargo con su maleta y lo tomo de la mano. – Ya nos vamos y gracias por cuidar del parque!" – Ryoga se despidió frescamente del policía.

**xoxoxox**

Los dos caminaron tranquilos y en silencio hasta la casa. Ryoma intentaba comprender lo que había pasado. Era obvio que Ryoga actuaba de esa manera por que quería algo.

-"¿Para que fuiste por mi¿Para llevarme hasta la casa y entregarme a la autoridad?"

-"Que mal pensado chibisuke! No se si me escuchaste pero no era esa mi intención. La profesora quiere ver a tu mama pero yo la convencí para que no lo hiciera"

-"¿En serio?"

-"Claro!"

-"No te creo. Tu quieres algo mas"

-"Y que podría querer yo? Creo que ahora si tengo todo, no me hace falta nada mas… chibisuke"

Ryoga no le soltaba la mano, eso era algo que lo hacía sentir seguro pero a la vez le daba mucho miedo sentir tanta seguridad. Ryoma intento soltar su mano pero no pudo.

-"¿Que pasa Chibisuke¿Te olvidaste de algo o no quieres entrar?" –pero Ryoma prefería no hablar – "Ya veo… tienes miedo ¿verdad chibisuke? No va a pasar nada, no te asustes" – pero Ryoma seguía frenético en tratar de soltarse y dejo de hacerlo cuando el mismo Ryoga lo soltó para abrazarlo.

Ryoma sintió todo su cuerpo temblar como una hoja de papel. Temblaba como el celular en su velador todas las noches…

-"No quiero entrar… no me hagas entrar… no quiero…"

-"Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada chibisuke… te lo prometo" – Ryoga estaba apunto de soltarlo cuando sintió que sus manitas ahora se intentaban juntar alrededor de su espalda… ¿lo estaba abrazado o era impresión suya?

Los dos duraron un buen rato así. Ryoga no quería cortar el momento. A su vez quería calmarlo para hacerlo entrar a su casa.

-"Que hacen ahí afuera ustedes dos?"

Su papa una vez mas había cortado el momento de unión.

-"Oyaji! Yo estaba tratando de desatar el botón de mi manga de la casaca de Ryoma… Ya esta!" – Nanjiroh no estaba muy convencido de la respuesta. Para el la escena había sido claramente un abrazo… ¿Ryoma se estaba dejando abrazar por alguien que no era su mamá?

-"Hey… es cierto eso seishounen?"

-"¿Donde esta okaasan?" – Ryoma optó por ignorar la pregunta de su papa. Para que responderle si era obvio que había visto bien. Era imposible que la manga de Ryoga con botones se atascara en una superficie lisa como lo era la espalda de su casaca.

-"¿Dónde estabas Ryoma? Creí haberte dicho que estabas castigado…"

-"Hai!"

-"Si, el sabía que estaba castigado pero aún así se tuvo que ir a la casa de su amigo para hacer un trabajo en grupo. Me lo acaba de contar en el camino" – Ryoga se puso a la altura de Ryoma y le guiño el ojo una vez más – "La próxima vez no te olvides tu celular para que puedas decirle eso a tu mama y que no se preocupe. Toma!" – Ryoga le alcanzó su celular… ¿en que momento se lo había quitado?

-"Hai!"

-"¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que te memorices el numero de mi teléfono para que me llames si tienes contratiempos?"

-"Gomen nasai!"

-"Ve a tu cuarto para cambiarte y baja a comer… tu también Ryoga"

Los dos subieron a sus cuartos para alistarse y bajar. Cuando Ryoga estaba listo para bajar se encontró con Ryoma que estaba sentado en la puerta de su cuarto.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"te estaba esperando para bajar juntos pero si no quieres tu puedes bajar primero…"

-"Baka chibisuke" – Ryoga lo ayudo a pararse y lo jalo hacia las escaleras para bajar juntos. Ryoma empezo a seguirlo pero se detuvo. –"Pasa algo?"

-"Betsuni…" – Ryoma estaba empezando a ponerse otra vez con su actitud de no importa nada hasta que nuevamente lo jalo de la manga – "iee… gomen nasai"

-"Betsuni" – Ryoga le removió el cabello antes de desaparecer por las escaleras. Ryoma por primera vez se sintió mejor consigo mismo después de mucho tiempo. Tenía ganas de hacer algo divertido, se sentía feliz.

Bajo y todos ya estaban sentados en las sillas alrededor de la mesa. El también se sentó y comenzó a comer. El ambiente no estaba tan tenso como se sentía en la mañana.

-"Hey Rinko… ¿que te parece si después de comer salimos a dar una vuelta por ahí?"

-"Uy no sabía que fueras de citas románticas oyaji" – Ryoga se burlo.

-"Que dices¿Yo? Yo soy un hombre de buenas costumbres y moral intachable!"

-"Vamos a salir todos a dar una vuelta entonces" – Rinko dijo terminando de limpiar los platos. "Vayan por sus casacas para salir a caminar"

-"Pero la idea era ir solos Rinko-chan!"

-"Pero que dices Nanjiroh? No podemos dejar solos a los chicos!"

Cinco minutos después los cuatro estábamos caminando por la calle sin un rumbo fijo.

-"hey Ryoga mira!" – Su papa lo llamo a un lado.

-"¿Que cosa?"

-"Nada!"

-"Entonces para que me llamaste?"

-"Ay hijo tonto! Para que los dejaras solos… ellos necesitan amistarse… ¿entiendes?" – la mirada de oyaji iba dirigida a Rinko san y a chibisuke. Oyaji no eran tan tonto después de todo.

-"Donde se ha metido tu papa?" –mama buscaba por todos lados con la mirada a oyaji. Baka oyaji, solo a el se le ocurría perderse. Pero dicho sea de paso el no era el único perdido. Ryoga-ni tampoco estaba. Baka oyaji…

-"Kaasan…?" – pero esta vez ni siquiera le preguntó que quería, simplemente lo ignoró – "¿Sigues enojada conmigo verdad?"

-"¿Tu qué crees?"

-"Que… ¿Si?" – respondió tanteando una respuesta.

-"¿Entonces?" - El no entendió al principio la pregunta de su mamá. Se la repitió en la cabeza muchas veces hasta que por fin la respuesta se le hizo obvia. Ella quería que le dijera la verdad pero ¿Podía el decirle la verdad? Lo mejor sería forzar la situación hasta llegar a un punto favorable para él.

-"¿Entonces qué?"

-"Tú no eres tonto Ryoma, tu sabes muy bien **QUE**!" – ella se arrodillo a su altura, sus manos lo habían tomado de los hombros como para que no pudiera escapar esta vez de la situación. Ella sabía muy bien cómo encararlo, por eso intentaba fijar sus ojos en los de su hijo que en todo momento intentó huir a la confrontación. – "¿Qué tanto ocultas?"

-"Nada"

-"Mentira otra vez!" – nunca había sentido tanta presión por el lado de su mamá. Sentía ahora como el estómago se le revolvía por dentro, todo lo que había comido quería salir en ese momento y no tardo mucho en hacerlo.

-"¿Te siente mal hijo? Estas algo pálido… No te pongas así ahora…" – Preocupación. Eso era lo que siempre veía en su mamá.

-"No" – esa si era la verdad. Tenía frío, le temblaban las piernas. Ella lo abrazó muy fuerte como para darle algo de calor pero ahora las piernas se le doblaban.

-"Sabía que a ustedes dos les hacía falta tiempo extra. Muy bien seishounen, me alegra que hayas hecho las paces con tu madre por qué no me gusta estar al medio de ninguna situación…" – Nanjiroh les sonrió mientras que codeaba a Ryoga mostrándole la 'conmovedora' escena – "Yo te lo dije… ¿Verdad que si?"

-"Baka! Por si no te has dado cuenta Ryoma no se siente bien!" – Ryoga le dio un mejor vistazo a la escena. Los brazos de Ryoma colgaban muertos de los brazos de Rinko – "Regresemos a casa ahora!"

Todos regresaron a la casa. Nanjiroh llevaba a su hijo menor cargado. Rinko y Ryoga se habían adelantado a la casa para atender a Ryoma y para que pudiera descansar.

Ryoga entro al cuarto de su hermano menor y saco todas las cosas que tenía desperdigadas encima de su cama como la maleta de colegio, algunos libros, hojas arrugadas y el celular naranja que no dejaba de brillar porque tenía como unas cinco llamadas perdidas. ¿Se enojaría Ryoma si le daba un vistazo a su celular?

Ya iba a empezar a ver qué cosas tenía cuando su papa entro en el cuarto y dejo a Ryoma acostado en la cama. Nanjiroh le había dado mucho calor a su hijo durante el camino a casa porque sus cabellos estaban húmedos y pegados a su frente dándole una apariencia angelical. Rinko no tardo mucho en entrar con una fuente con un vaso de agua y algunas pastillas para lo que fuera que pudiera tener Ryoma.

Entre los dos lo cambiaron de ropa como si fuera un muñeco. Estando dormido o inconsciente como en este caso era la única manera en que Ryoma y Nanjiroh podían interactuar como padre e hijo.

No le pudieron dar las pastillas por que como era de esperarse Ryoma no reaccionaba a nada ni con nada.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir de su cuarto el celular que ahora estaba en el velador se incendió de nuevo mientras daba botes sobre la superficie de madera esperando a que alguien se dignara a contestar la llamada pero ninguno de los mayores le hizo caso, ni siquiera se acercaron para ver la pantalla para saber de quién se trataba.

-"¿No les da curiosidad?" – se le ocurrió preguntar a Ryoga pero esta vez fue su papa quien le contesto.

-"No. Debe ser su novia, casi todos los días lo llama…"

-"¿Novia?" - un enano tan anti-social como Ryoma no podía tener novia.

-"Si, es una niña rubia de ojos azules como el mar…"

-"¿Quién te dijo eso?" – o mejor dicho ¿Quién te mintió?

-"El mismo me lo confesó. Así de tranquilo como lo ves tu hermano heredo mi galantería…" – Esta bien. Quizás que tu viera novia no era tan raro después de todo era un niño lindo en apariencia pero si era una situación muy extraña. ¿Cómo podía tener una novia si no hacía más que ignorar a todas las niñas que se le acercaban?

-"¿Estás seguro de eso?"

-"Si. Para San Valentín le llegaron chocolates. Además para distraído en clase… es más que obvio que es una niña seductora la que está detrás de todo esto" – Su papa le estaba hablando en serio pero ¿cómo podía creerle si en verdad él nunca hablaba en serio?

"Olvídalo" – Ryoga se fue a su cuarto a pensar. ¿Qué otras mentiras más le habría dicho a sus papas? Y sobre todo ¿Qué tanto ganaba con engañarlos? Era más que obvio que la historia de la enamorada no era otra cosa más que una broma para que Nanjiroh no lo fastidiase mas pero entonces… ¿Quién era el de la llamada?

**xoxoxox**

Al día siguiente no fue al colegio porque su mama considero necesario que guardara reposo. Pero quedarse solo en casa y con su papa era extremadamente aburrido. Dio un par de vueltas alrededor de su cuarto y de un salto brinco a su cama. Fue una mala idea porque todo le empezó a dar vueltas. Quizás se le había movido algo adentro…

-"¿Qué paso chibisuke¿Se te soltó un tornillo?"

-"No me hagas reír tanto que me duele la cabeza" – el sarcasmo a estas alturas de la mañana solo significaba que en verdad no se sentía bien.

-"¿Te sientes mal?"

-"No… me moví demasiado rápido" – al parecer eso era cierto por que con sus manos intentaba hacer presión a los lados de su cabeza para calmar el mareo y el dolor.

-"Lo mejor es que te quedes quieto y te tomes una pastilla. Lo único que van a lograr tus manos apretando así tu cabeza de ese modo es que no se te escape"

-"Aunque no me creas eso me hace sentir mejor…"

-"Lo que tu digas…" – Ryoga termino de entrar al cuarto por que antes solo había estado dando una mirada por el marco de la puerta. Le dejo su cereal y su jugo encima del velador – "A propósito… Ayer mientras dormías alguien te llamo pero como es tu celular nadie contestó. Supongo que sería buena idea que le devolvieras la llamada a quien sea que haya sido" – ¿era su impresión o la cara de su hermano palideció? – "¿Por qué me miras así? Yo no la conteste, es mas ni siquiera sé quién te llamo. Me preocupo mucho por ti pero no me gusta meterme en las llamadas ajenas" – su cara cambio un poco y después de un respiro profundo tomo el celular sin mirarlo siquiera.

-"No creo que haya sido algo importante… nunca lo es"

-"¿Se puede saber quién es?" – Ryoma empezó a revisar las llamadas perdidas.

-"¿No que no te gustaba entrometerte en las llamadas ajenas?"

-"Si… pero la curiosidad es grande!" – ese era el momento para que Ryoma le dijera quien era pero no lo hizo. –"¿Qué tanto haces con tu celular?"

-"Estoy borrando las llamadas perdidas para que tu 'gran curiosidad' se acabe… Ok! Ya esta!" – muy tranquilamente ahora dejo el celular en su velador, se recostó, se dio media vuelta y se echo a dormir.

-"Bueno… en vista que me ignoras me voy… pero este asunto no está olvidado" – Ryoga dejo el cuarto para irse de una vez por todas al colegio. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultar la identidad de la persona que lo había llamado, Ryoma no sabía que su hermano tenía el número guardado en la memoria de su propio celular…

**TBC**

* * *

Ok… ya sé que me he demorado demasiado para subir este capítulo. Solo diré en mi defensa que además de hacer este capítulo para que ustedes lo lean lo tuve que traducir al ingles para que otra gente también lo lea. Me demore un poquito más de lo que me costo por que soy muy mala con la gramática y cuando actualizo esta historia me gusta poner los capítulos en los dos idiomas… mátenme!

Hahhaha bueno cualquier comentario, críticas constructivas como destructivas son bienvenidas. También acepto gente que quiera matarme y amenazarme por no actualizar seguido… merezco la pena de muerte ☺pero acuérdense que si me matan jamás acabare con la historia XD

♥♥♥Se que me aman ♥♥♥

Dejen review gracias por favor!

Un último favor… ¿alguien de por aquí es bueno con el ingles y me quiere dar una manito con este fic? Necesito un beta!!! Gracias de nada!


	4. No more

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero para sacar cada capítulo de esta historia necesito también traducirla a su contraparte en ingles. Necesito entregar los capítulos a la vez.

He leído este capítulo por lo menos unas tres veces y aún así sigo encontrando errores ortograficos. Espero que no se me hayan pasado muchos esta vez.

Gracias por los reviews enviados. Verán que la cantidad de respuestas movieron un poquito mas rápido mi cerebro y por eso salio esto.

* * *

**Puzzle**

**Capitulo 4: No more**

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Averiguar de quien había sido la llamada?

Pero si hacía eso seguro esa persona le iba a decir a Ryoma y así él nunca le tendría confianza. Quizás lo mejor sería esperar a que el propio Ryoma le contara, aunque para que eso sucediera primero se iba a acabar el mundo.

Cuando regresó del colegio y llegó a la casa su papa dormía descuidadamente en el sillón con una revista de chicas con muy poca ropa tapándole la cara mientras que su hermanito estaba trepado en una silla intentando bajar gaseosas de la nevera.

"¡Ten cuidado _Chibisuke_! ¡Te puedes caer!" – Pero a Ryoma hizo caso omiso. El tenía sed y el peligro no le importaba.

Ryoga se paro detrás de la silla como para atraparlo por si llegase a caer. Ryoma por otra parte ni trepado en la silla o haciendo equilibrio en la punta de sus pies podía alcanzar su bebida. De nada servían todos esos vasos de leche que su mamá le hacía tomar en el desayuno, sus mañanas habían sido una pérdida de tiempo. Hizo su último esfuerzo parándose de puntitas y estirándose lo más que podía, pero con todo ese esfuerzo lo único que consiguió fue rozar la lata con la punta de sus dedos. Pero la persistencia era algo que había que valorarle. De tanto rozar la lata estaba moviéndola poco a poco hacia él. Sus manos hicieron un intento torpe para lograr agarrar la lata pero sus dedos cansados de tanto estirarse no la sujetaron bien y la lata cayó rozando su cabeza en cámara lenta…

**xoxoxox**

"¿Qué paso?" – le dolía mucho la cabeza. El golpe había sido fuerte considerando la altura desde la que cayó la lata.

"Nada muy malo… creo" – Ryoma estaba parado a su lado en ese momento poniéndole sus dedos al frente de sus ojos – "¿Cuántos dedos hay?" - pero Ryoga no entendía lo que pretendía hacer. Después de esperar por un rato la respuesta de su hermano mayor caminó hasta el lavadero para botar los hielos.

"¿Ah?" – el golpe había afectado su agilidad mental pensó Ryoma mientras intentaba pensar que más podía decir.

"¿Así planeabas salvarme si me caía de la silla? La verdad que tus reflejos dejan mucho que desear…No me hubiera gustado ser la lata" – la lata se había reventado al caer y la gaseosa estaba esparcida por todo el piso.

"¿No pudiste levantarme y llevarme a un lugar más seco _Chibisuke_?" – dijo Ryoga al darse cuenta que su espalda estaba mojada y el olor a uva se hacía cada vez más notorio.

"No te quejes por que eras tú o el piso. Aunque el piso hubiera sido mejor… si mamá ve esto…" – Ryoma corrió a sacar los instrumentos de limpieza que estaban debajo del lavadero y comenzó a recoger el líquido del piso.

"¿Y _oyaji_?"

"Sigue durmiendo… ¿Qué esperabas?" – Ryoga intentó pararse al darse cuenta que nadie más lo iba a socorrer. Oyaji dejaba mucho que desear como padre en estos casos.

"Gracias por preocuparte por mi" – pero Ryoma solo emitió un sonido como si no le importara.

"¿Qué paso aquí? ¿_Seishounen_ te hiciste pipi?" – Al fin su papá hizo acto de presencia en la cocina. La mirada asesina que le dio Ryoma a su papa no tenía precio – "No te pongas así que solo fue una pregunta tonta. Todos sabemos que estos accidentes pasan así que no te preocupes porque nunca se lo diré a tu novia…" – y si Nanjiroh planeaba decir algo mas para provocarlo no pudo hacerlo por que la lata reventada termino pegándole directo a la cara.

"Ni la lata tiene intenciones de oírte. Ahora tengo sed… ¡pásame otra lata!" – Nanjiroh se dio cuenta que su hijo no estaba para bromas y ya un poco más serio sacó una lata de la nevera y se la lanzó. A diferencia de Ryoga él si tenía mejores reflejos – "Ahora a ti te toca terminar de limpiar porque yo tengo que acabar con mis tareas"

"¡Hey! Tu no mandas aquí!" – Su papá intentó hacer que terminara de limpiar la cocina, las labores de limpieza siempre lo aburrían.

"¿Quieres que le diga a mama que casi me caigo de la silla por tu ineptitud?" – pero Ryoma fue más rápido.

"¡Pero quien se cayó fue tu hermano Ryoga!"

"¡Si pero eso mismo me hubiera podido pasar a mí!" – y con sus últimas palabras que lo dejaron completamente callado y sin derecho a réplica salió de la cocina rumbo a su cuarto.

"¡Mal hijo!" – Nanjiroh empezó a refunfuñar entre dientes la insolencia de Ryoma. Ahora si su hijo menor había perdido completamente el respeto hacia sus mayores.

"_Oyaji…"_ – Nanjiroh volteo para ver a su otro hijo que recién se estaba levantando del piso apoyándose en la silla que Ryoma había dejado – "La lección de este día es: que la próxima vez tienes que supervisarlo cuando se suba a una silla, en especial para bajar gaseosas de la nevera porque sino la próxima vez te demandare por daños y perjuicios"

"¿Tu también Ryoga?"

"Si… es que este golpe si me dolió…" – Ryoga seguía sobándose la cabeza. Si le dolía aunque no era para tanto. Solo lo hacía para fastidiar a su papá. Tenía que aprovechar muy bien su estancia ahí por que después no lo podría hacer.

"¿Que hice para merecer a este par de hijos mal agradecidos?"

Mientras Nanjiroh renegaba de la actitud indiferente de sus dos hijos para con su persona, Ryoga prefirió ir a su cuarto a descansar un poco del golpe que acababa de recibir.

Cuando paso por el cuarto de Ryoma lo vio sentado en su silla de cara contra su cuaderno intentando hacer sus tareas. Si estaba tan pegado al libro quizás no veía bien y necesitaba lentes. Tenía una lata de Ponta abierta a su lado. A pesar que hacía frío afuera de la casa la lata sudaba por la calefacción alta que tenía la casa.

Era gracioso verlo tan concentrado mirando el libro que tenía pegado en sus narices. Al igual que él su concentración no duro mucho y pronto sus brazos le sirvieron de almohada para su cabeza.

"¡Oi _Chibisuke_! Así no vas a resolver ningún problema" – Ryoma levantó su cabeza perezosamente y lo miro de reojo.

"Ah… eras tu. ¿Podrías hacer menos ruido y dejarme dormir?"

"¡Naaa _Chibisuke_! ¿Qué es esa actitud carente de vida? ¿Tu Ponta no tiene suficiente azúcar acaso como para mantenerte despierto?" – Ryoga le dio una probadita a la Ponta que su hermano estaba tomando. Apenas el líquido tocó su lengua sintió la sobrecarga de azúcar – "¿Cómo puedes tomar eso _Chibisuke_? ¡Es demasiado dulce!"

"Nadie te dijo que tomaras de mi lata. Ahora voy a tener que volver a la cocina por otra lata. Ojala Oyaji ya este dormido…" – Ryoma se paró y salió de su cuarto arrastrando los pies dejando solo a Ryoga en su cuarto. Una oportunidad de oro que Ryoga no iba a perder. Apenas lo sintió lejos de su cuarto le echo un vistazo a su tarea.

A él nunca le habían gustado los problemas, en especial los que tenían que ver con granjeros, gallinas, trenes, manzanas y revistas. ¿Por qué los profesores tenían que crear problemas? Pero encima del escritorio no estaban solo los problemas de matemáticas. La tarea de lenguaje estaba apilada a un lado junto con la de ciencias. Ryoma no tardó mucho en regresar a su cuarto con una lata helada pegada en su mejilla.

"Chibisuke… ¿Qué te paso? ¿Tienes calor acaso?" – pero para variar el no le respondió. Camino hasta su velador y dejo a un lado la lata, que hasta ese momento había estado protegiendo su mejilla de cualquier mirada y pregunta. Si sus ojos no le fallaban su mejilla estaba casi tan morada como la lata que había traído.

"¡Ryoma chan! ¡Tu sabes que eso fue sin intención!" – Nanjiroh entró corriendo a la habitación de su hijo con cara de preocupación intentando lograr su perdón – "¡Yo te dije que pensaras rápido! Fue tu culpa no esquivar la lata o atraparla con tus lindas manitas como lo hiciste el otro día…"

"¡Baka oyaji!"

"¿Oyaji? Tú nunca me habías hablado de esa manera. ¿Será que estas siguiendo el ejemplo de tu hermanito mayor? ¡Que tierno niño!" – Si Nanjiroh quería lograr su perdón con ese comentario solo había logrado empeorar las cosas. Ryoma no dijo nada más y a empujones lo botó de su cuarto.

Después de botar a su papá del cuarto Ryoma retomó el camino hasta su velador. En su último cajón tenía cosas no muy propias del velador de un niño de su edad. Tenía prácticamente todo un botiquín contra golpes y lesiones y heridas por que tenía todo tipo de desinfectantes, banditas para heridas, pomadas, ungüentos, vendas, muñequeras, coderas, rodilleras. Para que tendría él todas esas cosas en su cajón si el ejercicio que hacía en las prácticas era mínimo. Era poco probable que el sufriera una lesión que necesitara tantos vendajes. En cuanto al tema de golpes, los accidentes podían ocurrirle en especial si estaba cerca a su papá. Quizás por eso mantenía cierta distancia de él.

"¿Qué paso abajo?" – pero no le contesto. Su buen humor, si es que alguna vez lo tuvo, se había esfumado completamente.

Sin duda su papá había querido jugar a algo estúpido y sin medir las consecuencias había pescado a Ryoma desprevenido. Ahora su hermano estaba echado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y la lata de la discordia sobre su mejilla.

"¿En que estas pensando?" – Pero no respondió – "Esta bien si no me quieres decir nada… no importa" – quizás tendría que usar otra táctica esta vez si es que quería sacarle algo. Nunca la había usado antes pero se la sabía de memoria, después de todo su mamá la usaba todo el tiempo con él para averiguar cosas.

"El otro día salí a pasear. A mi me gusta salir a lugares donde hay mucha gente, donde se pueda conversar y jugar un poco. Hay un lugar de esos por aquí cerca. Si quieres podemos ir ahí mañana. ¿Estas libre mañana no?"

Lo miro de reojo esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte de él pero no movió ni un dedo. El sabía lo que era ser ignorado por completo.

"Nee _Chibisuke_ ¿Me estas escuchando verdad?" – Se atrevió a acercarse un poco más y hasta hincarle con el dedo pero no hubo reacción.

"¿No te gustaría acaso?"

"Así te la pases hablando toda la noche no te voy a prestar atención" – Ryoma hizo un movimiento de manos como queriendo sacarse una mosca de encima. Eso funciono para alejarlo un poco. No le gustaba compartir el aire de su cuarto, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. – "Tengo sed. Ya vuelvo" – y salió de su cuarto una vez más.

"Me la pase un buen rato hablando solo y me hablaste. Si lo vuelvo a hacer tú también me volverás a contestar por que no aguantas moscas. Yo soy una mosca difícil de quitar _Chibisuke_…" – murmuro Ryoga. Su hermano no lo había escuchado decir eso.

Bajó por una soda teniendo una sin abrir en la mano. Además tenía una abierta en el escritorio con la tarea aún sin terminar.

La gente tenía razón al decir que su hermano era difícil de entender muchas veces. ¿Excentricidades o niñerías? ¿Quería monopolizar las latas de gaseosa de la casa? ¿O había algo más? Alguien debía decirle que no era muy sano tomar tanta gaseosa. Eso le podía traer problemas a su salud.

Pero haciendo de lado el problema del abuso de la gaseosa había cosas que no entendía de él. No estaba bien que le ocultara tantas cosas a sus papas a su edad. ¿Si era así ahora como serían estas relaciones familiares de aquí a unos años más? Quizás lo que el debía hacer era ponerse en sus zapatos y pensar como él.

Para pensar como él primero tenía que conocerlo mejor. No se le podía conocer intentándole hablar por que era difícil sacarle una respuesta. La solución en estos casos siempre era revisar sus cosas. Había que aprovechar que aún se encontrara en el primer piso, seguramente intentando agarrar otra gaseosa.

Su primera táctica fue echarse en la cama y mirar al techo como había visto que Ryoma hacía. Quizás había algo interesante en el techo. El siempre miraba el techo para intentar dormir, Ryoma bien podría hacer lo mismo. Pero su techo no tenía nada de interesante, era prácticamente liso y sin muchas imperfecciones. Con un techo así era difícil dormir. Casi no se podían formar figuras en él.

Se volcó hacia el velador. Ya había visto el contenido de segundo cajón, el primero dejaría de ser un misterio pronto.

El primer cajón estaba difícil de abrir. Al parecer tenía algo dentro que lo atracaba. El tenía problemas con sus cajones también. Al principio montaba en cólera por no poder abrirlos hasta que encontró el truco. Del escritorio de su hermano cogió la regla y la metió por una rendija. La regla aplanaba todo lo que podía impedir que el cajón se abriera y fue así como vio el contenido.

Se podría decir que era un cajón bastante inocente. Lo que atracaba el cajón era un fólder que tenía varias hojas salidas. Hojas de dibujos. La calle, la casa, el árbol, el parque, perros, pájaros, peces y una cantidad absurda de dibujos de gatos. Gatos echados, patas arriba, trepados, comiendo, saltando, sentados, jugando y la lista podía seguir.

"Así que te gustan los gatos _Chibisuke_…"

Debajo del fólder había varias monedas y billetes pero contándolos no significaba mucha plata. Seguro serían parte de su propina o lo que quedaba de ella. Pedazos de algo roto, lápices, borradores gastados, colores, tajadores sucios, rotos y con basura. Debería tener su cajón mas limpio o por lo menos botar las cosas que tiene rotas, se podría cortar los dedos con eso.

"Ajá! Ya te pesqué _Seishounen_. Con que revisándole las cosas a tu hermanito. Si planeas buscar algo con que chantajearlo revisa debajo de su cama o en su ropero. ¡Estoy seguro que esconde cosas ahí!" – la intromisión de su papá lo espanto un poco por que no lo escuchó entrar. Voltear y verlo parado a sus espaldas era escalofriante.

"¿Puedes bajar un poco la voz? ¡Nos va a oír!" – Ryoga se apresuro a hacerle una señal para que bajara la voz o guardara silencio, lo que se le viniera primero a la mente.

"No te preocupes _Seishounen_. El bueno para nada de tu hermano salió a comprarse más gaseosas. Esas latas que le gusta tomar no duran muchos días. ¿Quien iba a pensar que ese cuerpo tan pequeño era capaz de absorber ocho latas diarias?" – Era sorprendente la cantidad de líquido que podía consumir el cuerpo humano. El también bebía mucho, aunque el sabor de naranja le gustaba más. – "Mi monedero sufre cada vez que se le acaban las latas a tu hermano. Ya debería aprender a beber agua del caño"

"Pero si aquí aún tiene dos latas…"

"¡Maldito enano infeliz! ¿Si tenía latas aquí en su cuarto como se atreve a pedirme más dinero?"

"Ya, ya O_yaji_. No te pongas así…"

"Como quieres que no me ponga así si esa era la plata que tenía guardada para mi revista. ¡El último tomo sale mañana!"

Su papá podía ser tan infantil como un niño de inicial.

"¿Y a que tienda fue exactamente?"

"Que se yo. Seguramente a las que están pasando las canchas, o a las que están en la avenida principal, aunque las que están al otro lado del parque están más cerca…"

Toda esta historia de la gaseosa olía muy mal. Seguro estaba tomando la falta de gaseosas como excusa para salir. Ahora bien, había tres lugares a donde ir para encontrarlo y saber que se traía entre manos. Si iba a un lugar incorrecto iba a perder la oportunidad de averiguar algo más acerca de él. Podía elegir por suerte o podía pensar un minuto más y pensarlo mejor.

¿Pero que pasaría si en verdad había ido por gaseosa? No, no podía ser de ese modo. Ryoma era muy flojo para algunas cosas y una de ellas era caminar innecesariamente. Eso descartaba la posibilidad de que fuera a las tiendas de la avenida principal por que eran las que mas lejos quedaban.

Pero de pronto se le prendió el foco. Uno de sus amigos lo había visto jugando por las canchas una vez. Era un lugar tranquilo donde no pasaba mucha gente. Apostaría su raqueta nueva a que había ido a esas tiendas.

Sin tiempo que perder salió corriendo hacia allá.

"¡_Seishounen_! ¡No demoren mucho en regresar que Rinko ya debe estar en camino!"

Si Rinko estaba en camino lo mejor era que Ryoma regresara pronto a la casa sino habría problemas. Por lo pronto Ryoma no estaba en la primera tienda que visito. Tampoco estaba en la calle, o al menos que él pudiera ver. Si timbraba a su celular lo podía convencer de regresar pronto a la casa.

Marco el número. El celular timbro tres veces y a la cuarta contestó.

"_¿Quién es?"_

"Neeeeeee _Chibisuke_ ¿Dónde estas? Oyaji me dijo que saliste a comprar gaseosas y decidí seguirte. Se me ha antojado una de sabor naranja. ¿Dónde estas que no te veo?" – No contesto al momento. Se detuvo a pensar un poco.

"_¿En donde estas tu? Quizás no estamos en el mismo lugar"_ – este era el momento de jugárselo el todo por el todo. Si decía un lugar el podría decir que estaba en otro. Pero si estaban en el mismo lugar el bien podría esconderse y decir que ya estaba regresando a la casa.

"Nee Chibisuke, ya te dije que te seguí a lo lejos pero te perdí de vista. Yo ahorita estoy en la calle así que sal de la tienda apara verte y regresar juntos"

"_¿En la calle? ¿Estas seguro que me has seguido? Por que yo ya me estoy regresando a la casa…" – _ya sabía que le iba a salir con esa historia.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué raro por que no te he visto? No importa. Quédate donde estas para alcanzarte y entrar juntos a la casa por que Rinko san ya esta por llegar"

"_¿Qué? ¿Mama va a llegar a casa tan temprano?"_ – estaba asustado. Eso seguramente no estaba entre sus planes. Este era el momento de presionarlo un poquito más.

"Antes de salir_ Oyaji_ me dijo eso. Por eso vine también, para buscarte y regresar a casa juntos _Chibisuke_"

"_Neee Ryoga nii yo ahorita estoy ocupado. Me encontré con unos amigos y…."_ – utilizar dulzura para salir de apuros no iba a funcionar esta vez.

"Ah bueno, si son tus amigos supongo que estará bien. ¿Ya le avisaste a _Oyaji_ y a Rinko san?"

"_Estaba pensando que tu podrías hacerlo por mí… Ryoga nii"- _escuchando tan dulce manera de hablar parecía como si en verdad no estuviera hablando con él. Era como si fuera una persona diferente pero por la voz se podía saber que era él.

"Me encantaría pero creo que eso te corresponde a ti _Chibisuke_. Primero les tienes que pedir permiso. ¿O me equivoco?" – No dijo nada – "A propósito. ¿Vas a ir a la casa de uno de tus amigos?" – seguía sin contestarle.

Ryoga seguía caminando por la calle con el celular en la mano intentando captar algún sonido como lo había visto en varias películas. Eso nunca les fallaba a los detectives, si lo hacía bien tampoco le podía fallar.

Pero no se escuchaba mucho del entorno. Lo que si se escuchaba eran voces. No eran adultos, eran chicos. De la escuela quizás o de otro lugar. Por las voces no parecían ser de su edad. Pero no entendía bien lo que le decían. De pronto Ryoma volvió a hablar.

"_Nee Ryoga… ¿podemos hablar en otro momento? Estoy ocupado ahora. Yo no demoro mucho en volver a casa… dile a mama que ya regreso y hazme un favor. ¿Si?"_ – Eso no se oía como Ryoma y si en verdad era el se oía desesperado por algo.

"¿Estas en problemas _Chibisuke_? ¿Dónde estas para ir a ayudarte? ¡Si te han hecho algo…!" – se empezó a desesperar.

"_Nee Ryoga nii. Deja la ventana de mi cuarto abierta"_ – iba a obligarlo s decirle donde estaba pero Ryoma le colgó la llamada. No solo eso también apago el celular.

Si le pasaba algo a su hermanito se las iba a cobrar, aún no sabía a quien pero se las iba a cobrar.

**xoxoxox**

Llego sin mucho ánimo a la casa. Rinko felizmente aún no había llegado. Y Oyaji estaba demasiado entretenido en sus cosas como para prestarle atención y darse cuenta que había regresado a casa sin su hermano.

Extraño requerimiento el de Ryoma de dejarle la ventana abierta. Era obvio que la quería abierta para entrar sin que su mamá se diera cuenta. ¿La pregunta era cual era exactamente el motivo por el cual no iba a poder entrar por la puerta como el resto? Otras veces en que no había pedido permiso había entrado por la puerta y se había disculpado.

Ryoga su al cuarto de su hermanito y abrió la ventana tal y como el se lo pidió.

Se volvió a sentar una vez más en su cama. Se hubiera quedado un rato más afuera buscándolo. Lo hubiera buscado aunque sea por debajo de las piedras. Eso era mejor a estar ahí sentado, pensado sobre lo que le hubiera podido haber ocurrido.

Pero no podía pensar en esas cosas. Era mejor pensar en la manera como ayudarlo si en verdad estaba metido en problemas mayores. ¿Qué problema podía ser tan grave para un niño de seis años? Los niños de seis años solo deberían tener problemas con las tareas y quizás con algún niño pero de su edad.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando escucho el carro de Rinko llegar a la casa, a la misma vez que Ryoma intentaba entrar por la ventana.

"Nee _Chibisuke_… ¿Qué paso?" – Ryoga se acercó a la ventana para ayudarlo a entrar. Tuvo que cogerle de las manos y con la otra agarrarlo del pantalón para jalarlo hacia dentro.

Cuando estuvieron los dos tirados en el piso por el esfuerzo Ryoga decidió volverle a preguntar.

"_Chibisuke_…" – pero no le hizo la pregunta. Ryoma estaba prendido de su cintura con la cara hundida en su estómago. – "¿Estas llorando Chibisuke?" – llorar era algo que no estaba bien dentro de su comportamiento diario. Muy pocas veces lloraba. La mayoría de veces lo hacía cuando estaba solo en su cuarto. Sin público presente se podía desahogar mejor.

De todas formas, llorando de ese modo no le iba a entender nada. Lo ideal sería darle agua y esperar que se calme un poco, darle un espacio para que respire mejor. La jarra de agua estaba abajo en la cocina y desde donde estaba ya podía oír los tacones de Rinko resonando por toda la casa. Si seguía dejando pasar el tiempo de ese modo Rinko no tardaría en darse cuenta que Ryoma estaba llorando. Si le preguntaba iba a ser mucha presión para él contestarle sin rodeos.

Lo primero que hizo fue alejar a Ryoma de él, este se tapo la cara al notarla desprotegida. Aún así Ryoga salió corriendo a su cuarto. Agarro su billetera que no tenía casi nada de dinero, un gorro, una casaca más gruesa por que la temperatura había bajado un poco más. Cuando regreso al cuarto de su hermano lo levanto del piso y lo preparo como para salir a caminar un poco. Tomo la lata de gaseosa que había dejado en el escritorio y lo arrastró hasta el primer piso donde estaban sus papas.

"Nee Oyaji ¿Podemos ir al cine ahora? No hay necesidad que nos lleven por que podemos ir caminando" – con eso corto la posibilidad que los llevaran. Lo único que faltaba ahora era el permiso para salir de la casa.

"¿Van a ir los dos solos al cine? ¿A ver que?" – su papá no solía hacer interrogatorios de ese modo. Si se iba a poner así era probable que no los dejara salir. – "Van a ver películas para niños supongo"

"¿Qué pasa Nanjiroh?" – Rinko entró en la escena. Tenía que pensar en algo más creíble y que les asegurara una salida rápida de la casa.

"Nee Oyaji" – Ryoga jaló a su papá a un lado rápidamente – "En verdad voy a ir a la casa de una amiga a hablar con ella. ¿Tú me entiendes no? Pero ella tiene una hermanita que siempre le gusta ponerse al medio. Por eso estaba planeando en llevar a Chibisuke conmigo… para que la mantenga ocupada" – No supo si fue su imaginación o no pero los ojos de Nanjiroh como que cobraron vida ante su excusa.

"¡Que no se diga más! ¡Vayan chicos y diviértanse mucho! ¡Gocen su vida, su juventud y pórtense bien!"

"Nanjiroh pero…" – pero ahora era Nanjiroh mismo que se iba a encargar que los dejara en paz.

Los dos salieron de la casa rápidamente pero no se dirigieron a ninguna casa. Al contrario, prefirieron alejarse un poquito de la civilización y caminaron hacia el malecón, cruzando la arboleda. Ese lugar era muy tranquilo en invierno pero en verano era sumamente concurrido. Al fin y al cabo a esa hora no había gente y era un buen lugar para hablar largo y tendido, siempre y cuando él se decidiera a hablar.

Ryoma ya lucía más tranquilo pero estaba callado. Ryoga lo sentó en una de las bancas. Le paso una de las latas de soda que había agarrado de su cuarto y se acomodo a su lado. ¿Cómo romper tal silencio? No había necesidad de preocuparse por eso, Ryoma no era tonto y ya sabía lo que él le iba a preguntar. ¿Con que otra razón lo habría sacado de la casa a la que acababa de entrar?

"¿Nee Chibisuke, me vas a contar que te paso? ¿Qué es todo este problema que escondes? ¿Con quien estabas a la hora que te llame?" – él cerró sus ojos y movió su cabeza como si intentara sacar una imagen o algo de su cabeza. Lo que fuera no era bueno y en cierta forma lo hacía sufrir – "¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Te lastimaron? ¡Dime quienes fueron para ir a pegarles!" – pero sus palabras no hacían más que ponerlo triste. Estaba volviendo a llorar. Ryoga le paso una mano por el hombro como para hacerlo sentir mejor – "Nee Chibisuke, si no me dices que paso no voy a saber como ayudarte. Por lo menos dime si ahora todo esta bien"

Se quedaron callados un rato. Ryoma de cuando en cuando movía la cabeza y se golpeaba con sus manitas. Con el apuro se olvido traer los guantes. Sus manos estaban heladas y las de su hermano estaban en el mismo estado. Después de un rato de no interactuar Ryoma lanzo una frase.

"No pude hacer nada por él" – eso sonaba a que quizás no había podido ayudar a algún amigo o algo por el estilo. – "Se murió y no pude hacer nada por él"

"Nee Chibisuke, no podemos hacer nada contra la muerte, no fue culpa tuya" – pero Ryoma se estaba golpeando la cabeza con la lata. Le tuvo que quitar la lata de la mano para que Ryoma con los ojos buscara otro objeto con el cual hacerse daño – "¡Hey hey! No es culpa tuya así que deja de golpearte" – Ryoga optó por abrazar a Ryoma y no soltarlo hasta que se calmara. Pero Ryoma no quería permanecer así. Comenzó a intentar librarse de los brazos de su hermano pero por más esfuerzos que hacía no lograba zafarse.

"¡Es mi culpa! Yo debí hacer algo por él, debí intentar hacer más dinero…"

"¿Dinero? ¿Tu amigo te estaba pidiendo dinero?"

"No, él nunca me pidió nada. Ellos querían que les pagara por él" – había algo en esa historia que no le estaba cuadrando bien. Alguien le pedía dinero a su hermano para no lastimar a alguien. En que se había metido Ryoma? ¿Trafico de menores? ¡Pero el también era menor de edad!

"¿Quién te pedía dinero? ¿Sus padres?"

"No… nunca conocí a su familia."

"¿Entonces quien te pedía el dinero?"

"Su dueño, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo"

"¿Su dueño? Chibisuke ¿de quien me estas hablando? ¿Qué se supone que es tu amigo?" – todo era confuso. No le entendía nada.

"Nunca me dijo su nombre… pero tengo una foto suya" – Agarró su celular pero mientras buscaba la foto se quedo estático.

"No te pongas a llorar ahora y termina de contarme bien que es lo que te pasa" – lo regaño Ryoga. Todo este asunto lo estaba poniendo tenso. Ryoma encontró la foto y se la mostró a su hermano. – "¿Un gato? ¿Tu amigo era un gato?"

"Si. ¿Quién pensabas que era?" – nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que su hermano fuera amigo de los gatos. Una cosa era que le gustaran y otra cosa era que pudiera hablarles. Con razón no sabía el nombre de su amigo.

"¿Y como fue que te pidieron dinero por el gato?" – le preguntó. Si no entendía la historia desde el principio no podría ayudarle por más absurda que llegara a ser su historia.

"Eso es una historia larga…" – y en verdad quizás no fuera larga sino enredada o hecha líos por él mismo. Eso no se lo iba a pelear.

"Tenemos una hora antes de volver a casa. Así que empieza ahora Chibisuke"

Ryoma no sabía por donde empezar a contarle a su hermano lo que había pasado así que empezó por contarle como lo había encontrado.

Al parecer en una de sus escapadas de la casa había ido a jugar a una de las canchas donde su amiga lo había visto. Y ahí se encontró con el gato que tenía manchas que lo hacían parecer como una vaca. Como no había nadie cerca Ryoma se encargo de darle de comer de lo que tenía en su maleta.

El gato se fue y Ryoma lo había seguido por la calle hasta que entró por un hueco de una cerca. La casa donde había entrado tenía un gran patio trasero que usaban como colector de objetos rotos y viejos.

"¿Y que paso?"

"Ahí conocí a sus dueños. Unos chicos que lo molestaban. Le tiraban cosas y lo asustaban. Ellos no me habían visto pero yo salí a defenderlo. Me cayeron algunas cosas encima pero no me dolió tanto… aunque una pelota me dejo el ojo morado" – eso explicaba las burlas que le hacía Nanjiroh, su hijo no era torpe como él creía.

"¿Y no le dijiste nada a tu mamá? Ella ha podido hacer algo para frenar eso"

"Yo pensé lo mismo pero no pude. Les dije que mamá era abogada y que los iba a demandar" – suficiente amenaza para detener a alguien. En este país todos le temen a las demandas. – "Me dijeron que si le decía a alguien iba a matar al gato" – una buena manera de cerrarle la boca teniendo conciencia del cariño que le tenía a su amigo

"Nee Chibisuke… Entiendo tu posición pero ¿no era mejor de todas maneras decirle a Rinko san o a Oyaji? No iban a matar al gato por que si lo hacían no iban a tener la plata que tu les ibas a dar. Abusar así de un niño inocente no es de gente decente" – Ryoma se puso a pensar un poco. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y pensar mejor. Las palabras de Ryoga hacían sentido pero a la vez no.

"¿Si tu dices que no lo iban a matar entonces por que lo hicieron hoy? ¿Por qué no pudieron darme al gato?" – Raras veces Ryoga había visto a alguien hacer muecas de ese tipo. Esas muecas o pucheros como su mama les decía, solo se los había a los niños pequeños. Pero que estaba pensando, a pesar de que actuara rudo algunas veces Ryoma seguía siendo un niño pequeño.

"No lo sé Chibisuke. Pero no te preocupes, yo lo puedo averiguar ¿ne?"

"No tiene caso. De nada sirve, el gato ya no esta" – las últimas palabras le hicieron un poquito de eco en las orejas a Ryoga.

"Nee Chibisuke… ¿Llegaste a ver al gato o no te dejaron verlo?"

"Si piensas que el gato no esta muerto te equivocas" – Ryoma parecía haberlo visto. – "Al principio no querían que lo viera por que querían que les diera la plata pero no se las di. Les dije que si no veía al gato no les iba a dar nada" – esas palabras eran las palabras tercas que le salían a Ryoma cada vez que se empecinaba en algo. – "Así que no les quedo mas remedio que dejarme ver al gato" – se quedo callado recordando la escena – "Hubiera sido mejor no verlo"

Ryoga entendió la cara de su hermanito, había visto algo desagradable seguro.

"Mejor olvida eso Chibisuke, no te hace bien"

"No me voy a olvidar de eso, no puedo…" – Ryoga iba a intentar hacerle olvidar eso, iba a decirle algo gracioso en eso momento para que se riera un poco aunque sonara imposible pero su teléfono sonó. Oyaji tenía la mala costumbre de llamar en estos momentos de unión.

"Neee Oyaji. ¿Qué quieres ahora?" – le hablo un poco fastidiado.

"_Disculpa hijo mío, no quería interrumpir tu cita romántica con la chica con la que estas ahora pero… Pregúntale al tu hermano donde dejo las latas de gaseosa que se supone compró, Rinko y yo tenemos sed y queremos beber algo"_

"Naa Oyaji. Tu si que eres inoportuno. ¿Para eso me llamas? Espera que ahora le pregunto" – Ryoga tapo el auricular del celular con la mano y alzó un poco la voz como para que pareciera que Ryoma estuviera lejos – "¡Neee Chibisuke! ¿Dónde se supone dejaste las latas que fuiste a comprar? Oyaji y tu mamá tienen sed…" – Ryoga logro percibir la cara de sorpresa de su hermano. ¿Había ahí un punto extra de la historia que el creía que ya le habían acabado de contar?

"Dile a Oyaji que las traje conmigo" – le dijo Ryoma en voz bajita para que Nanjiroh no le escuchara.

"Nee Oyaji, Chibisuke las trajo consigo en su maleta. No te preocupes que de todas maneras ya estamos por regresar" – antes que el mismo Nanjiroh se ofreciera a ir a recogerlos Ryoga prefirió cortar la llamada. – "¿Llegaste a comprar la gaseosa verdad?"

"No" – no podían entrar a la casa sin esa compra.

"Comprendo. Entonces tenemos que apurarnos antes que cierren las tiendas para ir a comprarlas. ¿Cuánto dinero te dio Oyaji?"

"Suficiente como para diez latas…"

"Muy bien. Yo cargo ocho y tu cargas dos. Vamos de una vez Chibisuke" – La llamada de Nanjiroh les había hecho olvidar por un momento de lo que habían estado hablando. Ryoga siempre estaba lleno de energía por alguna extraña razón así que se paro para empezar a correr hasta la tienda y llevar a su hermano a rastras de paso pero Ryoma no le quiso dar la mano. – "¿Pasa algo Chibisuke?"

"Yo, yo no tengo la plata"

"¿Cómo se supone vamos a comprar las gaseosas sin plata? Espera… ¿Dónde esta el dinero?" – Ryoma se paro de la banca donde había permanecido sentado hasta el momento. Dio un suspiro y lo volvió a mirar. Con esa mirada se lo dijo todo. Le habían quitado el dinero. – "Ven acá Chibisuke" – pero Ryoma no se le quiso acercar. Si la montaña no iba a él, él tendría que ir a la montaña.

Ryoma ya sabía lo que iba a pasar así que retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que su camino fue bloqueado por la banca que lo había alojado. Ryoga aprovecho eso y lo cogió de la mano. Con la otra le levanto la manga de la casaca hasta el codo. Tenía marcas de forcejeo. Se puso a su nivel, le abrió la casaca y le levanto la chompa. No solo su brazo tenía golpes, su estómago y su espalda también.

"No les quise darles el dinero pero igual me lo quitaron" – le dijo después de verse al descubierto.

"¿Planeabas contarme esto?"

"Eventualmente, cuando se te pasara el enojo"

"Yo no estoy enojado"

"Si lo estas. Cuando te enojas te pones un poco rojo y tus dedos se mueven impacientes como si intentaras controlarte pero no puedes. Luego alzas un poco más la voz y cierras los ojos. Cuando alguien se enoja siempre repite un patrón" – si estaba un poco enojado, no, estaba furioso. Pero no con él sino con la gente que lo había tratado así.

"Esta bien. Ya me calme. Ya no estoy enojado. ¿Me puedes contar como te hicieron eso?" – Ryoma lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos

"No, aún no estas calmado. Te vas a enojar de nuevo además tenemos que darle las gaseosas a Oyaji…"

"¿Y como planeas darle a Oyaji algo que no compraste? Acuérdate que tampoco tenemos suficiente dinero como para comprar" – Ryoma se estaba mordiendo los labios y con algo de temor se atrevió a contestar.

"No te preocupes por eso y regresemos a la casa. No me voy a ofrecer a comprar algo que después no pueda reponer" – Ryoma lucía confiado acerca de eso pero Ryoga no entendía que se traía entre manos.

"Me vas a tener que contar acerca de eso después"

"Mada mada dane"

**xoxoxox**

La solución de Ryoma era entrar a la casa corriendo dando cualquier excusa. La única que se le ocurrió a Ryoga era la de ir al baño. Pero por supuesto no iban a ir al baño, se fueron corriendo al cuarto de Ryoma.

"¿Y ahora que?"

"Abre la puerta del armario y detrás de esas cajas esta la solución" – Ryoga se trepo en la silleta del escritorio e hizo lo que su hermano le pidió. Detrás de las cajas había un paraíso de gaseosas apiladas una encima de la otra. Con razón Oyaji decía que Ryoma escondía algo en el armario de su cuarto. Esto también probaba que ningún niño de ese tamaño y edad era capaz de tomar tantas latas al día. Nunca se tomaba todas, las guardaba para estos momentos.

Cuando Ryoga termino de bajar las latas y ponerlas dentro de la maleta de Ryoma vio que el estaba haciendo algunas operaciones matemáticas en una hojita.

"¿Qué se supone estas haciendo Chibisuke? Tenemos que entregar el pedido abajo. ¿Te acuerdas?"

"Hai. Pero también tenemos que darle el vuelto a Oyaji" – Ryoma abrió su cajón del velador para sacarle el vuelto que se suponía había recibido.

Mientras que estaba esperando a que Ryoma acabara de contar el vuelto una pregunta le llego de repente. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto en ayudarlo a cubrir todo esto si el gato ya estaba muerto? ¿No era más fácil decir de una vez la verdad?

Eso se lo podía preguntar después. Ahora los dos tenían que bajar a entregar la compra y a aparentar estar bien para evitar preguntas. Pero de los dos el que tenía que aparentar más era Ryoma. No iba a poder ocultar esos moretones por mucho tiempo y para lograr que nadie se diera cuenta, en especial su mamá, tenía que ser extra cuidadoso.

No iba a poder ponerse un polo de manga corta en un buen tiempo y evitar que su mamá lo viera en el baño. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Lo que iba a tener que hacer para salir del apuro sería fingir una caída como lo había hecho antes. Si en su vida no lograba ser un tenista profesional como se lo había exigido su papá podría ser un buen actor. Fingir era como el pan de cada día para él.

"Nee Ryoma. ¿Qué milagro estas usando la ropa de dormir que te regalo tu abuela?" – esa ropa de dormir era la mas cubierta que tenía y en verdad la odiaba. Era un enterizo extremadamente abrigador que le cubría todo el cuerpo a la perfección y no dejaba ver ni un pedacito de piel a excepción de su cabeza y su cuello.

"Pareces un niñito de mama y el engreído de la abuela Seishounen" – se empezó a burlar Oyaji. En otras circunstancias Ryoga se hubiera reído pero entendía el porque usaba ese atuendo.

"Baka oyaji"

"¿Te sientes bien Ryoma?"

"Hai… solo tenía un poco de frío por eso me lo puse" – esa fue una mala respuesta por que su mama le tomo la temperatura.

"Estas un poco calentureado. Mejor ve a dormir a tu cama. Dentro de un rato te llevare una pastillas para que no te suba la fiebre" – pero el se sentía bien. No era que le fuera a subir la fiebre, era la ropa de dormir que lo estaba empezando a sofocar.

"Neee Rinko san. Yo le puedo llevar la pastilla a Chibisuke, usted y Oyaji pueden ver una película si quieren. ¡Yo me encargo de Chibisuke!" – Rinko estaba un poco dudosa de dejarle la responsabilidad del cuidado de su hijo al hijo de su esposo. No era que desconfiara de él sino que era su responsabilidad de cuidar por su propio hijo.

"Ve Seishounen y cuida de ese pequeño y torpe hermano. Vamos a ver una película Rinko. Aprovechemos que alguien mas se va a ser cargo de ese estorbo y pasemos un buen rato juntos"

**xoxoxox**

Ryoga lo siguió hasta su cuarto. Hasta el momento todo estaba bien en un plan, que para él podría caer en cualquier momento.

Ryoma en cambio estaba más preocupado por jalarse el cuello de su ropa de dormir. Alguna vez él también había usado una de esas. La uso una vez y luego misteriosamente había aparecido en alguna bolsa para donaciones para gente indigente y niños que necesitaban ser abrigados más que él.

"¿Por qué no dices la verdad de una vez? Ya no tienes nada que perder"

"Eso es lo que tu piensas. Conociendo a mí mamá ya deberías imaginar su reacción. Lo primero que va a hacer es averiguar quien fue".

"¿Y acaso eso no sería lo correcto Chibisuke? No puedes dejar que los demás abusen de ti Chibisuke. Tienes que aprender a defenderte"

"Va a ser peor si hago algo" – por sus ojos estaban pasando las miles de cosas que podrían suceder. Para él siempre era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y si sucedía algo ver la manera inmediata de remediarlo. Pero algún día tendría que darse cuenta que si dejaba dilatar más él problema no habría solución que darle.

"No te preocupes Chibisuke, yo te puedo proteger…" – nada le iba a pasar.

"¿Tu me vas a proteger? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Dos? ¿Tres semanas? ¿Y después que?" – se veía algo triste cuando le decía eso. ¿Se estaría encariñando con él? No, eso no podía ser cierto.

Pero en algo tenía razón. No se había puesto a pensar en él. Por el momento su plan era ganarse su confianza para llevarse bien durante su estadía ahí. Al ganarse su confianza no solo lograba ponerse ante él como un hermano mayor, también se hacía su único amigo y lo convertía en alguien dependiente de él.

Ryoma ya no lo ignoraba del todo o al menos solo actuaba así para guardar las apariencias. Hablaba más con él que con su mamá.

Si había algo que Ryoga no se permitía hacer era preocuparse. Ahora mismo ya se estaba empezando a preocupar por esa situación. Ese día vendría en un par de semanas, ese día el tendría que subir al avión para regresar a casa con su mamá.

"Si no le dices nada a tu mamá esta bien, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo por que se va a dar cuenta. La gente no es estúpida Chibisuke"

"No te preocupes. Tengo todo bajo control" – cual podría ser el control de un niño de seis años. ¿Con las justas había aprendido a montar su bicicleta e iba a controlar todo en su casa?

"¿Ah si? Entonces Chibisuke explícame ¿como fue que te pegaron si se supone tu tienes todo bajo tu control?" – Ryoma se puso a buscar palabras para que lo que el pensaba o quería decir tuviera sentido para su hermano.

"Tu puedes tener todo bajo control excepto a la gente que al verse perdida le gusta usar la fuerza bruta. Todos quieren ganar. Nadie quiere perder… ¿Me entiendes?"

"No se si te entendí completamente. Pero creo que deberías aprender a confiar un poco más en los demás cuando tengas problemas Chibisuke. Puedes contar conmigo a la distancia también. Te puedo aconsejar por teléfono y si puedo vengo a ayudarte" – Ryoma entendió muy bien eso. Pero a la distancia, para él no funcionaba, a menos que su hermano tuviera control remoto como el televisor de la sala.

¿Cómo hacer para que su hermano actúe como control remoto? Se le ocurrían ideas pero no sabía si funcionarían completamente. Ryoga era el tipo que cumplía su palabra a pesar de las consecuencias. No se enoja mucho con las cosas malas por que siempre le ve el lado positivo. Eso debería aprender él también. Pero no quería aprender en ese momento. No era el momento. Algo estaba empezando a formularse en su mente hasta que el mismo Ryoga lo interrumpió.

"Nee Chibisuke… ¿Qué estas pensando? Te quedaste callado por un buen tiempo Chibisuke. ¡A propósito! Aun no me has terminado de contar todo el problema. ¿Cómo le hiciste para sacar plata para pagar por el gato y por cuanto te lo estaban vendiendo?"

¿Usar o no usar lo que estaba planeando? Ryoma no le estaba prestando atención una vez más a Ryoga.

"¡Neee Chibisuke a tierra!"

"No te voy a decir cuanto. Pero fue mas de lo que yo tenía hasta ese momento"

"O sea que te pidieron mucha plata" – había algo que sin embargo no le gustaba mucho de Ryoga. Siempre lo interrumpía con una oración cuando estaba empezando a contarle algo. Eso hacia que perdiera las ganas de contarle o le hacia olvidar lo que le iba a decir.

"Algo asi… Necesitaba la plata y no sabía como conseguirla. Si le pedía a mamá me iba a hacer muchas preguntas. SI le pedía a Oyaji no me iba a dar nada"

"Nee Chibisuke ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir la plata entonces?"

"De la única manera que se me ocurrió en ese momento. Trabajar" – Trabajar era algo normal para los adultos. Habían adolescentes que también trabajaban pero solo con permiso de los padres. Ryoga una vez había intentado trabajar pero su mama no le dio permiso, tampoco en la tienda donde como mínimo le pedían tener dieciséis años. ¿Cómo él, teniendo la mitad de su edad había conseguido trabajar?

"¿Te dejaron trabajar Chibisuke? ¿Cómo?"

"Humm me fui a un club de tenis para practicar pero no habían canchas libres. Mientras hacía turno me di cuenta que a los adultos no les gusta recoger las pelotas. Yo simplemente me ofrecía a hacerlo y me dieron algo de plata. No me dieron mucho. Los adultos son muy miserables para dar propinas o pagar para cosas tan simples. En una tarde solo logré hacer cinco dólares y termine cansado"

Ryoma hizo una pausa esperando la interrupción de Ryoga que nunca llegó.

"Después de eso me aburrí de recoger pelotas e intenté pensar en otra manera de hacer dinero fácil y rápido. Hasta que alguien me llamo para ayudarlo a cargar sus cosas" – Ryoma volvió a hacer una pausa. Si bien una vez mas Ryoga no lo interrumpió, si pudo llegar a leer su mente, ya sabía que le iba a preguntar – "Me ofreció cinco dólares por llevarle sus cosas hasta el carro"

"¡Eso es peligroso Chibisuke! ¡Te ha podido pasar cualquier cosa!"

"Ya lo sé. Tu me salvaste esa vez ¿Te acuerdas?" - En ese momento Ryoga empezó a desempolvar sus recuerdos. ¿De cual de todas las ocasiones en que lo había salvado se estaba refiriendo ahora?

Ryoma se dio cuenta de la poca capacidad de memoria de su hermano mayor. Era eso o la lata que le calló en la cabeza había causado más daños de los aparentes.

"¿Te refieres a ese hombre que te pegó Chibisuke?" – Ryoga iba a agregar otra cosa más pero no estaba seguro si en verdad Ryoma había estado plenamente conciente del peligro esa vez. En verdad si el no hubiera llegado en ese momento la historia sería otra. Al parecer su mamá tenía razón, los niños en verdad tienen muchos más peligros ahora que en otras épocas.

"Si. Ese día cargue sus cosas por gusto por que nunca me llego a pagar"

"¿Chibisuke, no te han enseñado que no se habla con gente desconocida? En verdad te ha podido pasar algo peor…"

"¿Peor que soportar su mal aliento?" – Con esto reafirmaba que Ryoma no había estado conciente del peligro y lo que le iba a pasar. A Dios gracias llegó en buen momento.

"Chibisuke hay dos reglas de oro que tienes que aprender. La primera es que no se habla con desconocidos. Y la segunda es que no debes ir con gente que no conozcas, no subir a carros desconocidos y por nada del mundo dejarte tocar" – esas reglas se le hacían familiares. Alguien se las había dicho antes. ¿Su mamá? ¿El colegio? Pero definitivamente no fueron de su papá.

Recién las palabras de su mamá y la preocupación de Ryoga adquirían importancia. En verdad algo malo pudo haberle pasado además de un golpe.

Ahora estaba más que seguro. Ese plan lo iba a llevar a cabo de todas formas.

* * *

**¡Woaw! A casi un año de no actualizar apareci. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y si no… no importa. **

**Con este capitulo creo que acalro muchas de sus dudas (creo)**

**Espero no demorarme en subir el siguiente capitulo, o al menos no demorarme tanto como lo hice ahora. Eso de traducir toma su tiempo.**

**Me gustaria saber si siguen vivas y no murieron en la espera. Mil gracias a los sobrevivientes que me leyeron. Criticas y comentarios siempre son bien recibidos. **


End file.
